I Never Knew You
by Attharun
Summary: Lacus Clyne is made to choose between the man she loves and the man who loves her. How does she decide when both turn out to be one and the same?
1. The night she was broken

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me. And it never will.

a/n: Hey people! I decided to put in a sequel for "Will I Only Ever Be Your Friend?". Hope you'll like it.

Summary: Lacus thought he died. She saw everything that night. But after two years of trying to move on without him, he comes back. But his name is Shawn Summers, not Kira Yamato. And he doesn't know Lacus Clyne.

Prologue: The night she was broken

April 10 CE 75 9:30 pm

"Tomorrow's the day," Athrun Zala said with a smile on his face. "We can finally be free from school."

"Finally," Cagalli Yula Attha said. "I thought I'd never get out of there."

Both of them were lying down on Cagalli's bed, thinking of what could happen during tomorrow's ceremony, and what would happen to them after.

"Wanna fool around a little? You know, like a pre-graduation thing."

Cagalli gave him a glare and sat up. "No way, Zala. Not now."

"Come on," Athrun pleaded with her, "Please?"

Cagalli sighed. _Geez, I can never resist the guy, _she thought.

"Well if you don't want to, I-,"

He was cut off by Cagalli's kiss. They both fell back on the bed.

"There. Happy?" Cagalli said after she broke off from him.

"Nope," Athrun whispered, kissing her this time.

* * *

9:31 pm 

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were in the Clyne mansion, just looking at the night sky.

"Isn't it great, Kira?" Lacus mused. "We're going to graduate already."

"Yeah," her boyfriend said, "And you know what else is great?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm with you," Kira answered. Lacus giggled a little.

"It's true," he said, a little defensively.

"I know, it's just that… I'm glad you haven't changed," Lacus admitted.

"I'm glad you haven't, either," Kira said, locking his hand with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kira."

* * *

April 11 CE 75 7:03 am 

The next day, everyone in ORB was busy. Busy preparing for work, some already busy at work, and some…

"Cagalli," Uzumi Nara Attha said, walking over to where her daughter was.

"What is it, Father?" Cagalli answered with a grumble. Her morning was obviously ruined. Why? Because she was being forced by Mana, her nanny since she was in diapers, to put on some makeup.

"You really should put on some makeup," he advised.

"Not you too," Cagalli groaned. "I am not putting on any makeup. And that's final."

Minutes later, though, Cagalli was being driven to school with her toga on. And she was wearing makeup.

* * *

8:10 am 

"All I can say is, never leave the ones you love," Kira said in his speech. "Even though we can all move on and have our own lives, we shouldn't ever forget those people who helped us become what we are."

"Well, you gotta hand it to our student body president," Athrun said, having already delivered his own speech.

"Your lines were sappy, Athrun," Cagalli remarked.

"Give me some credit. I was thinking about you when I wrote that."

"You won't get anything from flattering me."

"You weren't listening were you?" Kira said, sitting beside Lacus.

"I listened. A little," Athrun answered.

"Kira," Lacus said, smiling like she always did. This time though, her smile faded quickly. "I have to tell you something."

"Me too," he replied, not noticing. "Can we meet later somewhere? I have to tell you this in private."

"Okay," Lacus said, nodding. _I have to tell him this in private, too, _she thought.

Flashback…

_April 10 CE 75 10: 09 pm_

"_Lacus, Athrun," Siegel Clyne said that night, almost immediately after Kira left. "You're both getting married as soon as you graduate from college."_

"_But Father-," Lacus began._

"_This was arranged when you were both born," Patrick Zala interrupted. "To merge both Clyne enterprises and Zala Corporation."_

"_Father, please," Athrun said, "Can't you just-,"_

"_You know me Athrun. What's done is done."_

Kira, I'm sorry, _Lacus thought, looking down on the floor. If there were ants there, they'd probably think it was raining, and Lacus' tears were just water._

_

* * *

_

7: 52 pm

Kira and Lacus were on a bridge which connected Onogoro Island to the rest of ORB. Not many cars passed by though, since there was a newer and wider bridge built recently. So they were alone, more or less.

"Lacus."

"Kira."

They both said each other's names at the same time.

"Um, you go first," Lacus said, not wanting to tell him what she was going to say.

"Okay," Kira said. "But close your eyes first."

Lacus hesitated, but she did what Kira said.

"Now," Kira mouthed. Athrun released the balloon he was holding. A small pink box was tied to the rope.

Kira caught the box. "Okay, Lacus, open your eyes."

Lacus' eyes opened. She saw Kira holding a blue balloon with a pink box.

_What could that be? _She wondered.

"Oh wait, hang on," Kira muttered. The balloon slipped from his grasp. He climbed on the bridge, trying to catch it.

"Kira-,"

Lacus saw Kira lose his footing. He fell from the bridge, heading towards the water which was hundreds of feet away.

"Aaahhhh!"

"KIRA!" Lacus screamed.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled, running to the bridge.

They both saw Kira land with a splash not many could see.

"We have to call the coast guard," Athrun said, quickly rummaging in his pocket for his mobile phone.

Lacus saw the balloon. She caught it, and held the rope-and the box-tightly. She seemed to lose her focus and couldn't think of anything else than Kira's safety.

* * *

10:43 pm 

Later, Athrun broke the news to her. Kira was dead. His body was nowhere to be found.

_He's dead, Lacus…_ Athrun's words echoed in her head.

Lacus locked herself in her room. She wept silently.

He was dead.

_And I never even got to tell him about me and Athrun, _she thought guiltily, which made her cry more.

She looked at the balloon. She never let go of it. Finally she opened the pink box.

It was a small golden ring. She slipped it on her finger.

There was also a piece of paper in the box. It read:

_You know I'm not a good speaker right? So I'm doing this instead._

_This ring, it's something that I want you to keep forever. Half of my love for you is in that ring. The other half is with me, and will always be._

_Happy graduation day. And happy anniversary._

Lacus closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. Nothing could, not even Lacus herself.

* * *

a/n: Well, yeah, long for a prologue, but I had to have everything cleared out. Sorry if there were parts you might not have liked. Till next week folks! 


	2. I can't get over you

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed will never belong to me.

a/n: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! And thank God for Founder's Day! No classes today! Woo-hoo! Um, well, maybe some of your questions will be answered in this chappie, but maybe the next chapter will give you more info. Anyway…

Chapter 1: I can't get over you

April 12 CE 75 8:10 am

The next day, Athrun Zala was on his new desk in his new office, trying to work on his assigned papers. He'd just graduated, for Pete's sake. He sure as hell wasn't expecting a job as vice-chairman of Zala Corporation. But that wasn't exactly what was on his mind right then. What he was thinking was how he was going to tell her girlfriend about his engagement with Lacus. But that was going to be hard, seeing as he just told her about Kira Yamato's death. And Cagalli wasn't too happy about it either.

Flashback…

April 12 CE 75 4:35 am

"_So, Athrun, what happened? What did Kira do?" Cagalli asked, curiosity getting the best of her._

_Athrun couldn't look her in the eye._

"_Well?" Cagallli said with an air of impatience._

"_Kira's dead," Athrun said in a sort of blunt way._

"_You're joking aren't you? Well it's not funny," the princess of ORB answered, her eyes narrowing._

"_He told me to release the balloon, and I did. He caught it, but it flew off. He stood on the edge of the bridge, and… and…" By this time, Athrun's tears slowly fell from his eyes. Cagalli's situation was the same._

"_No, no he's not. He can't be. He can't die!"_

"_But he is, Cagalli. He's gone. I'm sorry." Athrun enveloped her in a tight hug. "I should've told him it wasn't a good idea. I should've-,"_

"_Listen, Athrun, stop blaming yourself, okay?" Cagalli cut in, getting annoyed in spite of the pain she felt of losing her brother. "It won't… it won't bring him back."_

She was right. Nothing could bring Kira back now.

* * *

April 11 CE 75 7:53 pm

Kira felt like it took forever for him to land on the water. And when he did, he felt the intense cold. His hands and feet were numb. His energy had been sapped by his fall. He couldn't swim, even if he desperately wanted to.

_I'm not going to make it, _he thought. _Athrun, Cagalli. Lacus…_

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

April 12 CE 75 9:49 am

Kira Yamato, Cagalli's brother, had loved her deeply. And she felt the same for him.

So what if he was just adopted? That didn't make Cagalli stop loving Kira like only a sister could. But now he was gone. And she felt like a part of her had gone along with him.

And as for Athrun, well, she didn't know that they were going to have problems too. Until this afternoon.

"Cagalli," Uzumi called. He was holding an elegant white envelope in his hand.

"What is it?" Cagalli said unenthusiastically. Her father sat across her on the dining table and handed her the envelope. She took it and opened it. And after reading what was said in it, she dropped it.

"I-I'm sorry Father but I have to go," Cagalli said softly. She stood up and ran out. Uzumi wondered what was wrong, but immediately knew when he, too, read the letter.

"Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala wedding," he muttered. "Poor Cagalli…"

He knew of course, that Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne arranged this wedding more than ten years ago. But he couldn't do anything about it, either, since he didn't have any shares in any of their companies. So he didn't exactly have a say in this. But he was worried about his daughter.

"You're strong, Cagalli. You'll be okay."

* * *

10: 40 am

Lacus hadn't touched the food Mana gave her. She didn't lock her bedroom door, but she wouldn't get out.

Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. She was clutching a brown-colored teddy bear. The teddy bear Kira had given her for her birthday a year earlier.

Flashback…

_February 5 CE 74 2:09 pm_

_Happy birthday, Lacus," Athrun said with a smile as he handed her a box. "That's from me and Cagalli."_

"_Thanks Athrun, Cagalli," Lacus said, smiling. She unwrapped the gift slowly, and when she opened the lid of the box, a green object flew out._

"_Birdie!" it chirped. Immediately, Haro went near it._

"_Haro?"_

"_Birdie!"_

_They both flew to who-knows-where._

_Meanwhile, the three humans in the garden laughed. "By the way, where's Kira?" Lacus said, a small frown crossing her face._

"_I thought you'd never ask," Athrun said. "Hey, Kira, you can come out now."_

_The said boy went out of his hiding place, which was behind a bush._

"_Uh, hi, Lacus," he said shyly. He was obviously hiding something behind his back._

"_He said he wouldn't come out till you'd ask us where he was," Cagalli explained. "Idiot."_

"_I thought you wouldn't come," Lacus said. "But I'm glad you did."_

"_Kira, aren't you going to give Lacus your gift?" Athrun questioned._

"_Oh. Oh yeah," Kira said sheepishly. "Here." _

_Lacus took the wrapper off the gift. She took the brown teddy bear from the box._

"_Thanks, Kira," she said, holding on to the bear._

"_Hold its hand," Lacus' boyfriend told her. When she did, Kira's voice sounded from a speaker inside the bear's mouth._

"_I love you, Lacus Clyne."_

"I love you, Lacus Clyne," Kira's recorded voice said when Lacus held the teddy bear's hand.

"I wish you were here," Lacus whispered. "I wish-,"

"-He wasn't gone," Athrun finished for her. He had opened the door when he heard Lacus speak.

The pink princess sat up and faced him, never mind that she didn't wipe her tears before she did.

"A-Athrun, hi," Lacus said, her voice not the usual cheerful one. The raven-haired boy sat next to her.

"I know it's hard to get over him dying but… I think we should move on," Athrun said. _Speak for yourself, Zala, _he thought. _You just lost your best friend._

"I'm trying to, Athrun. I really am. But… I-I can't."

"Take it one step at a time, Lacus. Eventually you'll get through all of this," Athrun advised. "You don't have to do it in a day."

"Th-Thanks, Athrun. You're a good friend."

"No prob-," Athrun started, when his phone rang. "Um, excuse me, Lacus," he said, facing away from her.

"Hello?"

"Athrun," Cagalli said from the other line, her voice serious. "I need to talk to you. I'll meet you at Coffee Palace."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Athrun replied. To Lacus, he said, "I have to go somewhere. I'll see you sometime I guess."

Lacus managed a small smile. "Yeah, see you."

Athrun then went out of the room. _What if Cagalli knows about the engagement? _He thought, and hoped against hope that that wasn't it.

* * *

11: 27 am

Cagalli saw Athrun hop out of his convertible. He scanned the room, looking for the blond-haired girl. When he found her, he went to her and sat down the other chair.

"Cagalli, what-,"

Cagalli slapped him before he could say anything else. Athrun looked at her, wanting an explanation, although he already had an idea what it was.

"You should have told me sooner, Athrun," Cagalli said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I-,"

"You should have told me sooner!"

People were now staring at the couple.

"I didn't want you to get hurt anymore," Athrun said, his voice slightly louder than a whisper. "I would've told you already, if Kira wasn't dead."

"But now that he is, you wouldn't tell me about your marriage till I saw it myself, is that it?" Cagalli almost yelled, tears spilling out of her amber-colored eyes.

"Dammit, Cagalli, let me explain!"

"Sorry, Athrun, but I don't think I'll be able to attend your wedding with Lacus," she said, standing up and walking out.

"Shit, shit, shit," Athrun said under his breath.

He'd made a mistake. A horrible one. And he didn't know if he could make it right again.

* * *

a/n: Well, watcha think? Did it rock? Or maybe suck? Well, just so you know, more about Kira will be revealed in the next chapter. Till then, I'm gonna go update on WB. 


	3. Who are you? Who am I?

Disclaimer: Everyone who's read Gundam Seed fanfictions knows what's said here. I don't own Gundam Seed.

a/n: Um, sorry I was gone for a week. You see, my aunt took me to Surigao, a city that is very far from my PC. For three days. Get my point? Ya. BTW, in my fic, Lacus has a maid named Mana too. Didja notice? Well, enough with the chatter, I'll leave ya with this chappie, okay? I dedicate this chappie to steshin, whose birthday is on the 11th.

Chapter 2: Who are you? Who am I?

April 12 CE 75 11:31 am

"Cagalli! Wait!" Athrun called, trying to catch up with the blond-haired nineteen-year old on a sidewalk full of people.

Finally, he was able to grab Cagalli's arm.

"Let me go, Athrun," Cagalli said in an unusually calm voice, as opposed to her earlier outburst at Coffee Palace.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Athrun apologized. "I-I figured that if I told you this right after you knew about… what happened to Kira, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Cagalli turned and faced him. "You know we can't be together anymore. You're going to get married soon. And any nosy paparazzi seeing us would bring problems to you, me, and the ORB government."

"I know you, Cagalli. You don't give a damn about any of those things."

"Yes I do," she said quietly.

"Since when?"

"Since…" she wriggled her wrist free of Athrun's grasp, "… now."

"Please, don't do this," Athrun pleaded, swallowing so he could hold back tears. Boys didn't cry after all. At least,not when there were other people around.

"Goodbye, Athrun," Cagalli said, running away again, tears flowing down her cheeks. _I'm going to miss you,_ she thought.

Athrun was frozen in his place. Even as the clouds darkened and blocked the sun, he stayed there. And just when the tears leaked out of his eyes, it rained heavily, drenching Athrun and his clothes in an instant.

Like I said, boys didn't cry. Not when there were others around to see them.

* * *

Later, the rain had long subsided. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

The body of a brown-haired boy had drifted to the shore of an abandoned beach resort. The boy was lying on his back, his face a pale white, unmoving. To make a long story short, he was lifeless. As in dead. Or was he?

The light of the setting sun bathed him with orange, and he stirred, as if someone was waking him up. He coughed and then opened his eyes.

_I'm alive?_ he thought. And then something hit him.

He didn't know who he was. He didn't know his name, or where he came from.

The amethyst-eyed teenager stood up and searched his pockets for identification. Nothing was found.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself aloud.

Just then he heard voices. He looked at the street just beyond the beach. There were four men in black surrounding a blond-haired man.

"Give us the damn documents or else," one of the black-suited people said.

"Or else what?" the blond-haired man said, unafraid.

The man took out a gun from his jacket pocket.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?" the boy yelled, running to the side of the street where the scene was happening.

"Stay out of this, kiddo. Or there'll be hell to pay," one of the men said.

"He's right, kid," the man with blond hair agreed, speaking for the first time.

"We'll have to dispose of him, though," a third man said. "He knows too much."

Suddenly, the blond-haired man knocked out the gun from the first man's hand with his elbow. The boy kicked the other one where it hurts. Instantly, he fell on his knees.

By then other men in black (probably the man's bodyguards) appeared and took care of the other two.

"Thanks kid," the man said, "Although I could've handled those talking baboons by myself."

"What did they want anyway?" the boy wondered.

"My documents. See, I just perfected a new technology, and someone, probably Rau Le Creuset from West Coast electronics, wants it for himself. And he can't exactly steal my invention without any data," he explained, like it wasn't a major issue.

"By the way, my name's Mwu La Flaga," the man said, introducing himself.

The teenager stayed silent.

"What's the matter? You don't have a name or what?"

The brunette nodded. A short silence followed.

"You wanna come to Germany with me?" Mwu asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well, since you don't have a name and all, and no one else is gonna take over my company when I'm dead, maybe you could be my successor," Mwu suggested. "That is, if it's alright with you."

"I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

Then as if on cue, a sleek black limo stopped in front of them.

"I guess that's our ride kid," Mwu announced. "Come on."

The younger person nodded and followed Mwu in the cool-looking car.

* * *

April 15 CE 75 3:40 pm

Athrun and Lacus were to be married today. And Cagalli, true to her word, did not attend. Why would she? _How_ could she?

"Do you, Lacus Clyne, acceptAthrun Zalato be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer…" Yadda yadda yadda.

Lacus bit her lip. Athrun looked at her. "I... I do," she said.

And then the priest asked Athrun the same question. "I do," he said.

"You may kiss the bride."

Athrun leaned closer to Lacus and kissed her. On the cheek.

"I know it's hard, Lacus," Athrun whispered. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too, Athrun. Me too."

* * *

The days then wore on slowly. Cagalli's, Athrun's, and Lacus' lives were pretty much uneventful. That is, until two years later.

December 4 CE 77 4:15 pm

His name was Shawn. Shawn Frost. Mwu La Flaga's "son." After two years of learning, he was now fit to be the successor of Munchausen electronics. And he was contented with that. And he was happy, because he knew he was loved. Not just by Mwu, the person who posed as his father, but also by Fllay Allster, the girl he loved.

He'd met her a year ago. What happened that night could've been identical to a scene in a movie or soap opera.

And this was how it happened.

_May 5 CE 76 11:10 pm_

"_Damn," Fllay muttered, trying to lose the bodyguards following her around. _Dad lied again, _she thought. She made her father promise not to send out any more bodyguards to follow her, but obviously he broke that promise. Thinking about that made her run faster._

_Meanwhile, Shawn was leaning on his motorbike. Yes, motorbike. He was never really in to sports cars, or any kind of car for that matter. Anyway, at that moment, he was thinking. Thinking about who he really was, before he became Shawn Frost. Yet he couldn't remember a thing._

_His train of thought was halted by a certain maroon-haired girl who ran to him, out of breath._

"_Hey, can you help me get out of here?" she asked._

_Shawn, being the nice guy, said, "Sure."_

_Fllay hopped on the seat of the bike. Shawn followed and started the engine just as Fllay's bodyguards appeared._

"_See ya!" Fllay yelled right before Shawn drove the bike away. To Shawn, she said, "Hey, thanks."_

"_No problem."_

"_By the way, I'm Fllay Allster."_

"_Shawn Frost. By the way, why'd you want to get away from your bodyguards?" he said, his tousled brown hair flying._

"_Even you can tell that they're bodyguards," Fllay said, not answering the question._

"_You don't like having eyes watch you all the time do you?"_

"_Yeah. You could say that."_

"..._"_

"_Um, can I ask you something?" Fllay asked._

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you mind if I spend the night at your place? My father will need time to cool down. He's probably mad right now," she said._

"_Well, okay, since I'm sure you're not going to tell me where you live anyway," Shawn answered._

"_Thanks, Shawn."_

Right now, Shawn was talking to Mwu.

"Hey, kid," Mwu said, "I think you should handle this business meeting on my behalf."

"Why?"

"I trust you, Shawn. I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Besides, someone's gotta stick around here in Germany," he replied, grinning. Shawn nodded.

"Here," Mwu handed Shawn a plane ticket. "I saved you the trouble of having to buy a ticket."

"Thanks, Mwu."

"No problem. Just remember not to be late for your flight, okay? You leave for ORB tomorrow."

_ORB,_ he thought. _I haven't been there for a long time._

_

* * *

_

A/n: Well, whatcha think? Sorry I had to hook up Kira-slash-Shawn with Fllay. But of course the story's just begun. I'll update again next week. That is, if I can. Remember, patience is a virtue, but does not apply to me. Heheheh.


	4. It's hard to forget

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I have in my room and not Gundam Seed.

a/n: Okay, time to answer some unanswered questions. First, about the "Summers" being Kira's surname in the summary, I changed it on purpose at the last minute. And about him not being "Shawn La Flaga", well, Mwu made the name "Shawn Frost" up for him, so there. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: It's hard to forget

December 5 CE 77 1:08 pm

Athrun Zala was currently in PLANT, sitting on one of the park benches, staring at the sky. Lacus was down in ORB for a month because some hotshot company owner from Germany wanted Clyne Enterprises to promote their latest product, whatever it was.

A frown crossed Athrun's face as he surveyed his surroundings again. The park would always bring back memories. Like the time when Kira and Athrun met at age 3, in the sandbox. The time when Athrun cried because there was sand on his diapers, and finally, the time when Cagalli broke up with him. Sure it didn't happen in the park, but for some reason, he'd always remember her.

"Cagalli…" Athrun muttered with a small sigh. The wind whipped his raven hair. "I haven't seen you for two years, but my feelings for you are still the same."

Still the same.

* * *

1:10 pm

"I've never met this 'Shawn Frost' person before," Siegel Clyne said. "I know Mwu La Flaga, but I never knew he had a son."

"But that's because Chairman Frost was adopted, sir," Siegel's assistant (more like slave because of all the work he had to do), answered.

"Father, I think we should schedule a meeting with Munchausen electronics," Lacus said. "They can promote our company in exchange for us advertising their new products."

"Yes, I agree. Lacus, I think you should be the one who will lead the negotiations with them," her father suggested.

"Me? Why?"

"Lacus and Chairman Frost are of the same age, correct?" Siegel asked his assistant, who nodded.

"Yes. Twenty-two years old."

"You'll both get along fine," Siegel said encouragingly.

"Okay, Father. I'll do it. I'll head the negotiations," Lacus said with a warm smile, wanting to please her parent.

"Chairman Frost seems to have a striking resemblance to Kira Yamato," the assistant remarked. "He was your boyfriend before, right, Director Clyne?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. Lacus looked away and bit her lip. "I… I don't want to talk about that, if you don't mind me saying so," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Siegel gave his assistant a don't-you-dare-say-something-like-that-again glare before he said, "You may leave now."

Wordlessly, the assistant left.

* * *

1:15 pm

Cagalli Yula Attha was sitting on a big black chair behind her big oak desk with a big stack of papers in front of her. She was done signing most of them, and now she was bored.

She missed Athrun terribly, though she never told anyone about it. Why would she? Athrun Zala was a married man. It wasn't right for her to even think of him.

Then, as if her right hand had a mind of its own, Cagalli dialed Athrun's mobile phone number.

* * *

1:15 pm

Meanwhile, Athrun had walked home and was lying on his bed. He was browsing through his contacts' numbers when he saw a name: Cagalli.

He pressed the call button.

"_The line is busy right now."_

"Damn," Athrun muttered.

* * *

"_The line is busy right now."_

"Shit," Cagalli cursed.

* * *

Athrun tried to call again, but the line was still busy. 

_Is she doing this on purpose? _He thought.

"Figures," he said aloud. "She obviously hates me."

* * *

1:16 pm

Cagalli almost jumped in surprise when her phone rang. She took a deep breath.

_Please let it be you, Athrun, please let it be you, _she thought as she picked up her phone and answered.

"Representative Attha?" It wasn't Athrun. It was Kisaka.

"Yes?" Cagalli said, though she really wanted to punch the 'end call' button.

"It's about your father, Cagalli," Kisaka said grimly. "Someone took a shot at him while he was having a Council meeting."

"W-What? I-Is he…"

"No, he's alive, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"Um, Kisaka, where… where is he?" Cagalli asked as she sobbed silently, tears endlessly flowing out of her amber eyes.

"Saint Lazarus Medical Center."

She hung up. She tried to convince herself that her father, Lord Uzumi, was going to be okay. But she wasn't really good at doing that.

Cagalli decided to get to that hospital. So she stood up, took her coat, and left the room.

* * *

December 6 CE 77 3:10 am

Shawn Frost was tossing and turning in his sleep. Almost every night he was like that. Dreaming. Dreaming of people he couldn't possibly know.

_Shawn was walking along the sidewalk that day, his hands on his pockets, seemingly deep in thought. This was his thirteen-year old self._

_His eyes were fixed on the ground. His attention was caught by a bright yellow colored clip, which was shaped like two crescent moons put together. He picked it up and looked at it some more._

_Then he saw a girl with pink hair walk towards him. _

"_You found it," the girl said, smiling at Shawn. "Thank you so much."_

"_Um, no problem," Shawn said, staring at the girl as she fastened the clip to her hair._

"_By the way, I'm Lacus Clyne," she said, extending her hand._

"_Kira. Kira Yamato," Shawn heard himself say, as he thought, _Kira? Who's Kira?

_They both withdrew their hands and walked at a normal pace, all the while talking about their lives._

_Shawn found her enjoyable. He knew they'd be good friends.

* * *

_

3: 12 am

"_Chairman Frost seems to have a striking resemblance to Kira Yamato."_

She thought she had gotten over him. She thought she would have an otherwise normal life without him. But Lacus knew she was wrong. She was wrong.

So wrong.

If Shawn Frost did look like Kira, then Lacus didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be reminded about that night. The night when Kira fell off that bridge.

Lacus sat on a big wooden chair facing her bedroom window and looked at the cloudless sky.

How was she going to get over him now? Was it even going to be possible, with the appearance of a person who looked exactly like Kira?

* * *

a/n: Was it okay? Or was it just plain confusing? Tell me what you think okay? By the way, if you don't know, Munchausen is German for "a tall story full of exaggerations told to impress people." Well, I'm gone. I think I'll go have an evening snack. 


	5. I'm with someone yet think of another

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed so does not belong to me.

A/n: WOOHOO! Exams are OVER! Oh yeah! And then there's going to be intramurals in our school, and then semestral break of course. Can't wait! Anyway, I'm sure you wanna go and read now, so go. And remember to leave a review, okay?

Chapter 4: I'm with someone yet think of another

December 5 CE 77 10:31 pm

It was about ten-thirty in the evening. Cagalli just sat there in the waiting room, waiting. Waiting for what the doctor would say. If her father was going to die… or something.

She wished Athrun was there with her, right beside her, to tell her everything was going to be fine. Even though things seemed to be going far from fine.

_Did I do the right thing, breaking up with him? _She thought. She'd answered that question two years ago. Yet now she wasn't as sure as she was before.

Cagalli lost her mother, who she didn't even know, and she lost Athrun. Was she losing her father?

Her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli?"

"A-Athrun…"

"I just want to talk, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," was all Cagalli could say at the moment. Tears were starting to flood out of her eyes once again. She tried not to make it obvious to Athrun, but obviously he knew Cagalli too well.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No… no I'm not. So you're in ORB now?" Cagalli said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm right outside your house," Athrun said a matter-of-factly.

"I'm not in my house, you idiot," Cagalli replied. Athrun heard her sigh. "I'm in the hospital."

"You are?"

"It's my dad, okay? He was shot at by someone. An anti-government person, maybe."

"I'm sorry," Athrun said softly.

"He's not dead yet," Cagalli said firmly. "Don't write him off."

"Listen, I'll meet you there. Which hospital are you in?"

Cagalli told him, and he hung up.

And at that moment, a doctor in a neat white uniform came over, not looking too happy.

* * *

December 6 CE 77 8:04 am

Shawn and Fllay shared one last kiss before he left. He was going to ORB again. The place where Mwu found him, two years ago.

He gave his fiancée a wave goodbye. Fllay did the same. Shawn then turned his back and dragged his trolley with him.

Shawn was going to miss her, but he was only going away for a month, right? Little did he know that a lot was going to happen during that month.

A bodyguard or two were behind him, and his secretary beside him. He was given a folder of papers by the latter, which Shawn scanned. Yes, he had a busy life.

As he read the last page, which had the names of the owners of Clyne Enterprises, he stopped on one. Lacus Clyne.

_The girl in my dreams, _he thought. He had a feeling that, somehow, this person was going to have a big impact on him when he did meet her. But he shook it off and boarded the plane. He sat down. Shawn didn't know how much time had passed before the plane taxied. Not long after that though, he drifted into a not so dreamless sleep.

"_So, who's this guy?" Shawn asked Lacus. He was getting crushed inside. He had feelings for her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it._

_His best friend avoided his gaze._

"_Please tell me," Shawn said gently._

"_You'll never come near me again if I told you," Lacus said, lowering her head._

_Shawn turned her around. He saw her crying._

"_I don't care who he is, Lacus," he said, as Lacus buried her face on his shoulder. Shawn stroked her hair, playing with it a little. He was going to treasure this moment, which might be his last. Lacus didn't like him _that_ way, after all._

"_It's you, Kira! It's you," she said, her voice muffled. But Shawn had heard her clearly._

"_Me?" He couldn't believe it. He felt like…_

The happiest man in the world. That must be me right now, _he thought, hugging Lacus tightly. Never wanting to let go._

_

* * *

_

December 5 CE 77 10: 27 pm

Athrun quickly made his way to St. Lazarus Medical Center after talking with Cagalli. She needed him. He was sure of that. And he didn't care about any goddamn paparazzi following him, either.

The automatic sliding doors opened, letting him in the building. He went to the reception area and asked, "Where's Representative Attha's room?"

"Your name, sir?" the nurse said.

"Athrun Zala," he replied. A few moments of silence ensued.

"Room 104, sir."

"Thanks," Athrun said quickly, his walk quickening to a trot as he scanned the room numbers. He stopped in front of room 104. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Cagalli, hey," he said, entering. The blond-haired girl was sitting on a chair at one corner of the room, in front of a small table, her hands hiding her face. He heard faint sounds which sounded to him like she was crying.

Athrun walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli let her hands drop. She looked up at him.

"Athrun."

"It's nice to see you too," he said with a small smile on his face, which changed into an expression of surprise when Cagalli suddenly stood up and hugged him.

"I… I'm glad you came," she said, her voice barely heard.

"Really?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Okay, I won't. Are you alright now?"

Cagalli pulled away from Athrun's embrace. Looking away, she said, "My father's going to need blood to stay alive."

"Maybe I can-,"

"His blood type's AB. Yours isn't," Cagalli said flatly.

"What about yours?"

"I'm anemic. I can't donate my blood."

"I'll help you find blood donors," Athrun suggested. "You might want to ask the Council members of ORB if they can help."

"I can manage things by myself, thanks," Cagalli retorted, though she inwardly agreed with Athrun's idea.

"You said your father needs blood, didn't you? We can't stay here bickering at each other and doing nothing."

Cagalli fell silent. Athrun looked away.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, you're… you're right. Tomorrow, could you come with me?"

Athrun nodded. _She's changed, _he thought. _But she's still the same Cagalli I know. How's that possible?_

"So… are we both okay?" Athrun dared to ask. Cagalli answered after a minute or two. Not with words, but with a kiss on Athrun's cheek.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

December 6 CE 77

A day passed. Lacus was barely awake. It was 6:30 am.

Last night, like the other night, she couldn't sleep properly. It was impossible. After more than twenty-four months of trying not to think about Kira, here she was breaking her own rule. And the worst part was that her thoughts of him often came at night.

She decided to get up and prepare for the meeting with Munchausen electronics, and Shawn Frost, the co-owner and the so-called Kira look-alike.

* * *

12: 10 pm

Meanwhile, Shawn had just gotten off the plane he'd boarded sixteen hours ago. That dream he had, it was still on his mind.

_Am I being unfaithful or something? _He thought. He was with Fllay yet he was constantly thinking about someone else, though only in his dreams.

"Sir?" the chauffeur said, snapping Shawn back to the real world. He opened the limousine door and let the young man in.

"Thanks," Shawn said.

"Chairman Frost," his secretary said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

The secretary nodded.

"You don't have to be so polite around me, James," Shawn told him.

"That's exactly what Chairman La Flaga told me," James replied. "Like father, like son. Even though you might not be his real son."

"I guess," Shawn agreed.

"Anyway, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Here," James said, and the limo stopped. Shawn let down the tinted window. It was a huge building, maybe sixty storeys or something. The chauffeur went out and opened the door for him. Shawn went out.

A welcoming committee was waiting for him when he got inside the building. He was used to this. After all, he'd attended countless meetings and conferences with Mwu. So why should this one be any different?

The answer was revealed to him, a few moments later, when he laid eyes on a particular pink-haired woman.

Shawn couldn't believe it. It was her, the girl he'd always been dreaming of. He couldn't stop looking at her. Not right then.

Lacus' and Shawn's eyes met for the first time.

"Kira?"

Shawn was uncertain of what to say.

"Ah, Lacus," Siegel Clyne said, "I see you've met him. Director Clyne, this is Chairman Shawn Frost form Munchausen electronics."

Lacus just stared. He looked exactly like Kira, but he _was_ Kira, to state the obvious.

Shawn quickly regained his composure. "Hello, Miss Clyne," he said politely, extending his hand. Lacus lowered her head and looked at the smooth polished floor. Shawn withdrew his hand and let it hang at his side.

"Please excuse her," Siegel said. "She's not feeling well today."

"Ah. That's alright," Shawn said, pretending to be unfazed by Lacus' actions.

"Let's proceed, shall we?"

Shawn nodded. He saw Lacus whisper something to her father, and then she excused herself and walked to the elevator. His eyes were following her even as the elevator closed.

a/n: Well, I think that was frikin' boring. Anyway, even I don't know what's gonna happen next. Well, I have an idea, but you'll have to wait till next week. Don't forget to review! By the way, if you get confused with Shawn/Kira's flashbacks, just think: "Shawn" is "Kira."


	6. The tears just don't stop

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine, okay? If it were, Destiny's ending wouldn't come out the way it did.

a/n: Yes! My one-week vacation has officially started! I can laze off! And update more, of course. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Anyways, go read and tell me what you think.

Chapter 5: The tears just don't stop

December 6 CE 77 12:15 pm

Lacus pressed the button on the elevator. Before the door closed completely, her blue eyes locked with amethyst ones. Kira's… no, Shawn's eyes.

Then the door closed. Lacus couldn't hold her tears in anymore. So she allowed them to fall freely. No one was around to see her, after all.

After a few minutes, the elevator opened. By then, Lacus had already wiped off her tears. No one could tell that she was sad. For two years now, she put up a façade, that she would never become unhappy or angry. That she was strong and that nothing would bring her down. But could she still muster the strength to keep that façade?

When she went inside her office, she immediately went to sit on the executive chair in the middle of the room. She turned it away from the table and instead looked out the big window, seeking solace that she knew she wouldn't find, anyway.

_Why? Why can't I just get over you, Kira? _She thought. _Why are you so hard to forget? _

She started sobbing again, just like she did two years ago, days after Kira's death. Often she wondered what might've happened if it was she that died, and not Kira. And often she'd blamed herself for making Kira fall off that bridge. The ring on the balloon he tried to catch was for her, after all.

Being hurt and guilty was not a good combination. And it showed.

"Um, may I come in?" a familiar voice sounded. Lacus quickly wiped off her tears with her handkerchief and faced the person.

"Oh, sure," Lacus said, giving Shawn Frost a half-hearted smile, which was all she could manage at that moment. The newcomer went in, closing the door behind him.

The pink-haired princess offered Shawn a seat. Then she asked, "What did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he said, concerned.

"I am, thanks," Lacus replied.

"I don't think you are."

She was caught off-guard by that statement. "What… what made you think that?"

"You can't look at me straight in the eye. Tell me, do you have a problem with me?" Shawn said. The question came out quite rudely, though he didn't intend it to be so.

"My problems don't concern you at all," Lacus said in a low voice.

"Still, I'd like to know what they are."

"It's… It's really none of your business, Chairman Frost. Unless you happen to be Kira Yamato," Lacus said. She regretted saying the last seven words.

"Kira Yamato?" Shawn blurted out. That was the name he had in his dreams. Lacus… she always called him Kira.

"He was my boyfriend. He died two years ago," Lacus said quietly, lowering her head, which caused her hair to cover her face. "And you… you look a lot, if not exactly, like him."

Shawn wanted to tell her something, _anything, _to cheer her up. But he couldn't find the words in his head. He was the cause of her misery. Though he knew he _could be_ Kira, he liked his life exactly how it was right then. After all, he couldn't leave Mwu behind, or Fllay. Not after all they'd done for him.

"I'm sorry, I… didn't know."

Lacus didn't answer him. Shawn stood up. Lacus expected him to leave, but instead he walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. He gently pressed her head against his shoulder, not really thinking about anything else but for her to be alright. And at that moment, she actually was.

Lacus held on to him. She really wanted to believe he was Kira, but her mind rejected it. _He can't replace Kira, he's dead! _A voice screamed at her. She quickly sat up straight.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

Shawn, too, realized what he was doing and stood up. He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked to the door. He was about to turn the doorknob when Lacus spoke.

"Um, you dropped something," she said softly.

Shawn turned back. He picked up the small picture frame that had fallen out of his jacket pocket, and looked at it. Lacus could see longing in his lavender eyes.

_I wonder who that is,_ Lacus said inwardly.

Shawn, as if answering her question, said, "This is my fiancée, Fllay Allster."

He showed her the picture frame he was holding.

"Oh," Lacus said, managing to smile despite the fact that her heart was breaking itself into pieces. "She must be pretty lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky I have her," Shawn replied, smiling as well. Slowly, it faded. "I guess I'll be going now, then."

It was Lacus's turn to stay silent. As Shawn stepped out the door, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lacus," Athrun said on the other line. "Listen, I need to know what your blood type is."

"O," she answered. She heard Athrun mutter a profanity under his breath. "Why?"

"Cagalli's father, he was shot at yesterday, he needs some blood donors," he said tersely.

"What's his blood type?"

"AB."

"Maybe I can help," Lacus suggested.

"Yeah, we could use it," Athrun replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." _Click._

She then proceeded to make some phone calls, hoping that keeping herself busy would make her forget her encounter with Shawn.

* * *

12:30 pm 

Shawn, meanwhile, was deep in thought after he went out of Lacus Clyne's office. He was pretty sure that he didn't want to become Kira Yamato. Besides, who knew what would happen to him then? It was a complicated process. He already had an identity, false as it might be.

He recalled the conversation he and Lacus had not too long ago. _I guess I was kind of hard on her, _he thought. He walked to the elevator. When it closed, he noticed something shiny on the floor. He picked it up. It was a golden ring. At the back of the ring he saw some words engraved on it.

_My heart is always with you, Lacus.-Kira_

The part of his brain that'd been hidden from him for two years made itself known. At least, at that moment.

Flashback…

April 9 CE 75 4:01 pm

"_That one," Kira said. He looked at his best friend. "What do you think?"_

"_It looks okay," the blue-haired teen said. "But don't you think she'd like something better?"_

"_She likes the simple things," Kira replied._

"_Well, you know her more than I do."_

_Kira then decided on his purchase._

"_Would you like something engraved at the back of the ring, sir?" the man in the store asked. _

"_Yeah, maybe I do," the brown-haired boy said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something. _My heart is always with you, Lacus.-Kira

_His best friend looked over Kira's shoulder and snorted. "Talk about corny."_

"_Like you can think of anything better."_

The memory had gone as fast as it had come.

"Dammit," he said aloud. He put the ring in his pocket.

DING-DONG. "You are now at the lobby," the elevator speaker's mechanical voice informed him. The elevator opened and Shawn went out.

And the person he saw brought a smile to his frowning face.

"Fllay."

* * *

2: 40 pm

"Well I'm pooped," Cagalli said, taking a seat.

"You think I'm not?" Athrun said, seating himself beside Cagalli.

"I didn't ask you."

They were now in the room where Lord Uzumi was. Currently, he was sleeping.

"Well, thanks to the council members and Lacus, we have nothing to worry about," Athrun said, a smile crossing his face.

"Thanks to you, too, Athrun," Cagalli said, looking at him. "Thanks for coming back."

Athrun's smile grew wider. He tucked some of Cagalli's stray hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You really need to fix yourself up," Athrun said. "You look like you've been in a hurricane."

"Shut up, Za-," Cagalli started to say, but was cut off by Athrun kissing her.

A few moments later, they broke the kiss for air. Cagalli's cheeks were as red as ever.

"Athrun! I can't believe you did that!"

Athrun shrugged. "I figured you had to shut up."

"Why you…" Cagalli didn't finish. Instead she kissed Athrun back. She closed her eyes. And Athrun did the same.

* * *

a/n: Well, that wraps up chapter five! So sorry I can't make my chapters longer. I dunno, I just can't seem to make it long. Must be laziness again. Well...don't forget to review! 


	7. The question that remains unanswered

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed will never ever belong to a poor person like me who can't even buy herself a new memory card for her Playstation. (sigh)

a/n: I actually updated! Yay! But I doubt you'll be cheering at the end of this chappie though. Boo. And this fic is definitely not gonna be KiraFllay though it may seem so. Sorry for that. Anyway, read and review, okay? Thankies!

Chapter 6: The question that remains unanswered

December 6 CE 77 10: 39 pm

Shawn was tossing and turning in his sleep again. Yet this time he wasn't dreaming of events that had happened in the past, but of something that never happened.

_Two people were standing on top of a fairly tall hill. A brown-haired boy was standing right at the foot of it._

_The girl with maroon hair called out to him. "Shawn!" She did not seem to notice the other girl standing a few feet beside her._

"_Kira!" the girl with pink hair said. And even from the distance the brunette could see how sad she was, as opposed to the redhead who seemed happy to see him._

_The boy was just about to walk up the hill when two hooded people suddenly materialized behind the two girls and proceeded to take them away._

"_Hey! Stop! Let them go!" the boy cried out. The men paid them no heed._

"_Shawn!" the girl he recognized as Fllay said, afraid. "Help me!"_

"_Kira!" the girl he recognized as Lacus said, just as scared._

_Who was he going to save? He couldn't just rescue both of them. What was he going to do?_

_Fllay or Lacus? Who mattered more to him?_

I don't know, _he thought frantically, _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!

Shawn woke up in a cold sweat. He was taking short, sharp breaths. He looked over his shoulder and was relieved that Fllay didn't wake up. He took the time to look at her. She was pretty, even when asleep. Asmall smile tugged at Shawn's lips.

But still, a question was bugging him as he tried to go back to sleep: Who _did_ matter more to him?

* * *

10: 45 pm

"That was pretty embarrassing, what happened back there," Athrun said, blushing as he recalled what had happened earlier that day.

Cagalli grunted. "Athrun, can you please not remind me about that?"

"Well…" Athrun trailed off, playing the event on his mind again.

Flashback…

_2: 40 pm_

_Athrun was just about to take the kiss deeper when they heard someone clear his throat. Both of them stopped dead. Cagalli's eyes flew open. She quickly broke contact with the raven-haired boy._

"_Um, hi, Father," she said, biting her lip guiltily._

_Lord Uzumi gave both of them a stern look. "Cagalli, you know that Mister Zala here is a married man."_

"_I'm… aware of that."_

"_I'm sorry, Lord Attha, it's my fault," Athrun said, jumping to Cagalli's rescue._

_Uzumi shrugged. "Your father died six months ago, am I right?"_

_Athrun said, "Yes." He wondered how his father was connected with his and Cagalli's future._

"_He was the one who really wanted you and Miss Clyne married you know," Uzumi said. "Which means you can convince Siegel Clyne that you want a divorce with her daughter."_

_Athrun blinked. He never actually thought of that._

"_What if it doesn't work?" Cagalli said, momentarily forgotten by both Athrun and Uzumi._

"_It will work, Cagalli," Uzumi assured her. "Siegel's a good man. I'm sure he will comply."_

_Cagalli was still not sure. "What about Lacus? What will she think?"_

"_She'll be okay. We're still her friends, after all."_

"Athrun," Cagalli said, looking at him quizzically, "What the hell are you thinking now?"

"You."

The simple remark made Cagalli's cheeks turn red, which made Athrun smile.

_It's as if those two years never happened,_ he thought.

"Are you sure Lacus is going to be okay with this?" Cagalli said. She couldn't help but think of the possibility that Lacus could've fallen in love with Athrun during the past twenty four months or so.

Athrun's brows furrowed together. Now that she mentioned it, he didn't know the answer either.

He let it go with a shrug. "We'll know when we tell her about it."

Cagalli sighed. "I missed you, you know," she said, changing the subject.

"I did too," Athrun admitted. "I was afraid to call you though, since you'd probably just slam the phone down on me. Or maybe you wouldn't even answer at all."

"You think you know me," Cagalli muttered. "Unfortunately, you're right."

"Come on," Athrun said. "Let's go." He stood up.

"Where?" Cagalli asked, standing up as well. Athrun took her hand.

"For a walk."

"What about Father?" she said slowly, looking at the said person, who was once again asleep.

"He has guards all over the place, he'll be okay," Athrun said.

_I wonder what he's planning, _Cagalli thought, letting Athrun drag her to who-knows-where.

* * *

11:05 pm

Lacus Clyne had found out, just minutes ago, that she'd lost her ring. The ring Kira had given her. Utter despair was written all over her face. She had no idea where she would start looking for it.

She'd woken up very suddenly after dreaming about Kira, _again_, and then she noticed that her left hand was ring-less.

_If only I wasn't so careless, _she thought. She groaned inwardly.

And it was just her luck that she'd only noticed that her ring was missing at 11:05 in the evening.

She closed her eyes, remembering the places, other than the Clyne mansion,where she had gone to that day. _The office… the limo… Shakey's…_

Lacus almost jumped ten feet when she heard a knock on the door. She blinked.

"Yes?"

"Miss Lacus, there's a 'Shawn Frost' on the phone," one of her maids informed her.

"Oh, okay," Lacus said. She picked up the receiver of her fluffy purple telephone, all the while thinking, _What does he want?_

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Clyne," Shawn said. He held up the ring he found that afternoon, which shined against the darkness of the unlighted room. "But I think I have something that belongs to you."

There was a pause from the other line. Shawn waited. Would she answer?

_My ring? _Lacus thought. _It's with him?_

"Can I meet you somewhere?" Shawn asked.

"But Mister Frost, it's eleven in the evening," Lacus protested, yet it didn't sound like one at all.

"No, please, I have to ask you something… personally, as well."

Lacus hesitated. She managed a shaky "Okay."

"Thanks," Shawn said. "I'll pick you up. What's your address?"

Lacus told him, and he said thanks, and then hung up.

"I hope I know what I'm doing," she muttered, uneasy. She got out of her nightgown and picked out a dress from her closet. Minutes later, she descended the stairs and found her father sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, taking a sip out of his goblet that was half-filled with an alcoholic drink of some kind.

Siegel saw his daughter and gave her a skeptical look. "Are you going out? At this time of night?"

"Athrun is picking me up, Father, don't worry," Lacus said. She knew she was lying, but what else could she say?

"Be careful."

Lacus just smiled at him. She went out the door. She decided she would wait outside.

She didn't have to wait long though. She saw a car pull up in front of the gate.

Shawn went out of his red convertible. Lacus opened a small part of the heavy metal gate.

"Hi," Lacus said, trying to sound cheerful despite the fact that she was facing the person that she really did not want to see. To put it bluntly, she just wanted the ring back so she could go back to her room and sleep.

"Hey," Shawn said, and again he reminded Lacus of Kira.

_Stop it, Lacus, _she thought, shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked. Lacus nodded.

"Um, come with me?" he asked, a little nervously. He noticed was Lacus was wearing. It was a simple white dress with pink triangles around the top, and along the shoulders. She looked, well, great.

"Sure."

With that, they both went in Shawn's car. He started the engine and proceeded to drive. Total silence filled the air. It seemed like hours later before someone decided to speak.

Lacus shifted her gaze from her lap to Shawn. "You said you wanted to ask me something…" she let it hang.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is the right place," Shawn replied.

_Then where is?_ Lacus wanted to ask. She was starting to get grumpy, which almost never happened. She didn't want to say it, but Shawn was getting on her nerves. But the reason? She didn't know.

Her mental question was answered when Shawn stopped the car. Lacus knew where they were: Onogoro Lake, the largest one in Orb.

"Why… why are we here, Mister Frost?"

"I like it here," was all he said. He went out of the convertible. He opened the door for Lacus. No sooner than Lacus had stepped out did Shawn finally ask his question.

"Can you tell me, Miss Clyne? Can you tell me why I dream of you every night?"

* * *

a/n: Well, I think I left y'all with a cliffie. Sorry! And that dress Lacus was wearing was the one in SEED when she was taking care of Kira after his encounter with Athrun and his Aegis. Well, folks, I'm running away before all of you decide to chase me with swords and other sharp stuff. Sayonara! 


	8. Wherever You Will Go

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what's supposed to be put here, ne? Gundam Seed ain't mine. Period. Oh, and the song "Wherever You Will Go" isn't mine either. It's The Calling's.

a/n: Oh look it's an early update. Looks like I've lost my lazy streak. For now. By the way, starting from this chapter I'm going to answer your reviews in my Livejournal, which is in my profile. Clicky on the homepage button, kay? And now it's time for…

Chapter 7: Wherever You Will Go

December 7 CE 77 12: 01 am

"Can you tell me, Miss Clyne? Can you tell me why I dream of you every night?" Shawn asked, rather politely.

Lacus couldn't say anything. After a few seconds, Shawn walked. Lacus fell in step with him.

"I… didn't know… that you…"

"Here," Shawn said, handing Lacus the ring she'd been looking for. "This must be yours."

"Thank you," she replied. "I really thought I lost it."

"It must be special."

"Yes… yes it is," Lacus said, glad with the change of topic.

Both of them were walking along one of the wooden docks where small boats were kept in place by ropes tied to pegs. When Shawn reached the edge, he sat. Lacus followed, deciding that it would be awkward for her to remain standing.

"I can see why you like it here, Mister Frost."

"I'm glad I discovered this place when I came here, Miss Clyne."

"You know, I've noticed that only a few people call me that anymore," Lacus said, a sad smile on her face.

"What do most people call you?" Shawn said.

"Mrs. Zala."

"I never knew you were married."

"It was… arranged after me and Athrun were born," she explained. "And my father told me about it only the night before graduation day. And the night before…" she trailed off.

"The night before what?" Shawn prodded.

"The night before Kira died," Lacus finished.

Shawn wasn't expecting to hear what he just heard. _So her life isn't just a nice fairy tale, is it? _He thought.

"But you told him, didn't you?" Shawn asked. "You told him about it. Before he died."

Lacus shook her head. "No. And that's why I feel guilty, even now. Especially now."

"Because I remind you of him."

Lacus looked away from the lake and into Shawn's amethyst eyes. He knew he had guessed correctly.

"Yes. You do. Very much, in fact," Lacus answered. "But I know you and Kira are different."

"How different?"

"Well, Kira was gentle, caring, loving. But he never could really express himself in front of me," Lacus said. "Unlike you. You seem to be a frank and honest person who can be rude whenever you want to."

Shawn had to smile. Everything she'd said about him was indeed true.

_So lately, I've been wonderin' who will be there to take my place_

"What are you smiling about, Mister Frost?"

"Please, call me Shawn, okay?" he said, not wanting formality at that moment. "And I was just thinking… you described me perfectly, did you know that?"

"Really?" Lacus said, a smile playing on her lips. Shawn realized she had a great smile.

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows of your face_

What was he thinking? He mentally punched himself. _I can't fall for her, _he thought. _I can't!_

Lacus looked back at the lake, the moon casting a warm glow on the water.

_If a great wave shall fall, it would fall upon us all_

"I don't think I want to go home yet, Shawn," she said.

"Me neither," Shawn replied, his previous thoughts evaporated upon hearing the pink-haired girl's voice. "I'm glad you like it here, Lacus."

The pink-haired princess tried not to act stunned, but she was. Shawn had said her name, for the first time since they met.

_And between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

She looked at him again. His brown hair was untidy, as usual. His lavender eyes reflected the moonlight.

At that moment, she finally knew. She accepted the fact that she was looking at another person, not at Kira Yamato. If she only knew that Kira and Shawn were just one person.

_If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go_

Shawn felt something hit his shoulder. He looked at his right and saw Lacus's temple resting on it. He didn't know what to do other than watch her sleep.

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

So he did.

* * *

12: 05 am 

"Athrun, where are we going? It's twelve o' clock midnight!" Cagalli said. Athrun kept walking.

"Please, Cagalli, can you just follow me, for once?"

"Not without an explanation."

Athrun stopped walking. Cagalli was too busy trying to get a word out of Athrun that she didn't notice that he had led her to the city playground.

"Athrun, why are we here?" Cagalli asked, sounding afraid, almost. Who knew what could happen at this time of night? She seated herself on one of the small swings.

"Have you forgotten, Cagalli?" Athrun said, sitting beside her. "This was where we first met."

The blond-haired girl realized what he said was true. They did meet here. Right at this spot.

Flashback…

_January 2 CE 58 5:12 pm_

_Cagalli was three years old. Her amber eyes scanned the playground. She saw her brother, Kira, playing with some guy with blue hair. She was just about to march over to the sandbox when she tripped._

"_Ahh!"_

_Cagalli's yell caused Kira's little head to turn. "Cagalli!" _

_The child with blue hair followed Kira's gaze. "Ca-gal-li? What's that?"_

"_That's my sister!" Kira answered. "Come on, let's go save her."_

"_But she's not my sister."_

"_Okay, you stay here, Athrun," Kira said, running to where his sister was sitting. She was crying and clutching her right knee at the same time._

"_Hey, I'll come!" Athrun said, changing his mind._

_Kira reached Cagalli after a few seconds. "Cagalli? Are you okay?" He held out his hand._

"_I don't need your help," Cagalli said childishly. Wait, she _was _a child. She stood up. She winced because of the pain in her knee._

"_Ow!"_

"_So that's Ca… Ca…what's her name again?"_

"_Cagalli, Athrun. Cagalli," Kira said seriously, shaking his head in an almost parental way._

"_Ca…ga…lli. Ugh, it's so hard!"_

"_Why can you say my name and Athrun can't?" Cagalli wondered._

_Kira shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_Wait, I think I got it!" Athrun said, determined. "Caga…Caga…Cagalli!"_

"_You did it!" Kira cheered._

"_I did it! I did it, Cagalli!"_

"Of course I remember, Athrun," Cagalli said. "Funny, wasn't it?"

Athrun smiled, remembering again. "Yeah. I couldn't get your name right, the first time."

Cagalli knew there was more than one reason Athrun brought her here. "Athrun? There's more to this right? You didn't bring me here just to remind me of how we first met."

"You're right," Athrun said, a wry smile on his face. "I actually thought we wouldn't be able to celebrate this day."

_This day? _Cagalli thought. _What's so special about this day? Today'sDecember 7.So…?_

"Cagalli-,"

"Athrun?" the blond-haired princess of Orb said, finally realizing it. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered."

"I'm not that old, stupid."

"I love you, Cagalli," Athrun said, moving in to kiss her. His position was kind of awkward, seeing as he was sitting on a swing. Just when he was _really_ close, he fell off.

"Ow," Athrun said, rubbing his head.

Cagalli laughed. Athrun stood up.

"Hey, you still owe me a kiss."

"Not if you don't catch me!" Cagalli challenged, suddenly standing up and running.

"Aw come on!" Athrun said, running after her.

_I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on_

Athrun sped up his run and caught up. He grabbed Cagalli's hand, which caused her to stop abruptly. Athrun was still running though, and her girlfriend's sudden stop yanked him back. They both stumbled on the ground. Athrun found himself on top of Cagalli.

_In your heart, in your mind_

"Athrun?"

"Um… yeah?"

"About that… kiss…"

"Thank you for reminding me," Athrun said softly, before he planted a kiss on Cagalli's lips.

_I'll stay with you for all of time

* * *

_

12:12 am

Shawn carried Lacus back to his car and laid her in the back seat. He looked at her sleeping form. It brought a smile to his face, seeing how peaceful she slept.

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

And before he knew what he was doing, he kissed the sleeping girl. It only lasted for a second, but for Shawn it was enough.

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

He hopped in the front seat of the car. He'd wait till Lacus would wake up, then he would bring her home.

_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_

Shawn had only met her a day ago, but he couldn't deny it now. He had feelings for her. And he knew it.

But Lacus was married. And he had a fiancée. He knew he had to suppress his emotions, so that no one would get hurt.

_If I could make you mine_

Yet Shawn would treasure this memory. He would remember every detail. For the sake of a love that could never be born.

_I'll go wherever you will go

* * *

_

a/n: I really wanted to put in the whole song. But I guess I'm just too lazy. (sigh) Well, folks, that's chapter 7. Oh, yeah, other characters will be joining this fic at around chappie 9 or so. So stay tuned!


	9. Will you admit it?

Disclaimer: Mm-hmm. Yup. Gundam Seed ain't mine, okay? I am but a lowly person who writes fanfictions in her spare time. I gain no money from this. If I did, I'd be filthy rich by now, which I am so not.

a/n: So sorry for the late update. Writer's block got to me. I don't know if it will come back or not. So I'm not sure if I can update next week. Anyway, on to…

Chapter 8: Will you admit it?

December 7 CE 77 12:40 am

Lacus opened her eyes. She found herself looking at a starry dark blue sky. She sat up straight. She was in someone's car. Then she remembered what had happened earlier, before she fell asleep by the lake.

_Shawn, _she thought. Strangely, it was him she dreamt of when she was asleep. She could still remember the dream clearly as if it really did happen.

_Shawn and Lacus were still sitting on the edge of the wooden port, doing anything but talking._

"_Lacus, I have to tell you something," Shawn said to her, breaking the silence._

_One of Lacus's eyebrows was raised. "What is it, Shawn?"_

"_Um… I… I…" he stammered. Lacus never saw him act like that before, being unsure of what to say. But then again, they had only just met. She couldn't say she knew him well._

"_Yes?"_

_A red flush appeared across Shawn's face as he slowly inched himself closer to Lacus. Their lips finally met. The brunette reluctantly broke the kiss a second later._

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't…" he trailed off. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. _

_Lacus just stared at him, shocked at what he just did. Shawn seemed to feel the same._

"_Oh God."_

And then the dream ended, as Lacus had woken up before it could continue.

She wondered mentally where the familiar brown-haired man was. Then she saw him, asleep at the front seat. It was her turn to watch him, his head leaning on the headrest. Lacus placed two fingers on her lips. She had a strange feeling. In her dream, Shawn kissed her. But it felt so real. Could he really have done it while she was sleeping? Was that why the dream had come out that way?

_No, he wouldn't do that, _she answered herself. _He loves someone else. He wouldn't do something like that if he knew it wasn't right._

But how sure was she, really? That she didn't know.

Lacus saw movement where Shawn was. He was waking up.

"Oh, you're awake," he said when he saw Lacus. "Time to take you home, I guess."

"Yeah. And um, thanks, by the way."

Shawn's eyebrows shot up. "For what?"

"For waiting for me to wake up," the pink princess said, a light smile appearing on her face.

"Don't mention it," the brunette replied, starting the car.

Shawn saw Lacus's blue eyes on the rear view mirror. It seemed as though those eyes were the only thing he was focusing on. He wasn't looking at the road.

And as we all know, not looking at the road when driving could cause serious problems.

"Shawn, look out!"

"Wha-,"

A car that was bigger than Shawn's was heading his way. If he turned, he'd collide with the other cars that were in the same lane. Right then, he didn't know what to do.

Lacus looked scared. She didn't know what to do either.

But then by some miracle, the other car slowed down and blew past them.

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. Lacus stopped holding the seatbelt.

"I thought…" Shawn trailed off. "I… Sorry, I was being careless."

"That's alright," Lacus replied. "At least we got out alive, right?"

"Right," Shawn replied a little shakily, gripping the steering wheel tighter till his knuckles were white.

He risked her life and he couldn't forgive himself for it. He wanted to punch himself for being so stupid. He was never like this before. Why did he have to be now?

And all he wanted to know was why Lacus was always in his dreams. Yet he didn't get an answer. His emotions got ahead of him, which made him forget everything else. And what's more, he didn't even gain anything from dragging Siegel Clyne's daughter with him to Onogoro Lake. Nothing.

Nothing but the realization that he now loved someone other than Fllay.

* * *

12: 41 am

Athrun and Cagalli were quietly sitting on the swings again. Cagalli was staring at the ground, still blushing because of the scenario that had happened earlier.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired man was looking up at the heavens. He noticed that there were more stars visible tonight than usual. He knew. He spent most of his time at night stargazing instead of sleeping.

"Cagalli, look," he said, pointing to a patch of dark blue sky. Cagalli tilted her head upward.

"Hey, that's a constellation, right?"

"Yup. Leo," Athrun said. "Great isn't it?"

Suddenly they both saw a rare sight. A meteor was falling to the earth.

"A shooting star," Cagalli said, awed. She never saw one before, up until tonight.

Athrun immediately closed his eyes and wished. _I wish me and Cagalli will be happy with each other forever._

_Well, since Athrun and I are okay, I wish… that Lacus would be happy, even if Kira's gone, _Cagalli thought.

Both opened their eyes at the same time.

"We can't tell each other what we wished for right?" Cagalli said. Athrun nodded.

"But you didn't wish for anything bad, did you?"

Cagalli frowned. "Of course not! I'm not as evil as you are."

Athrun tried his best to act insulted. "Evil? Me?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes in amusement. "Whatever, Zala." She looked at her watch. Her amber eyes widened.

"Athrun! It's one fifty-five in the morning."

"I better walk you back home," Athrun said with an apologetic smile. "I lost track of time. Sorry."

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh at the raven-head. He looked like he was expecting a long telling-off from his mother. Or from Cagalli.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Cagalli said smugly, walking away from him.

"Hey, I'm walking you home, not the other way around," Athrun said, still wondering what she could possibly be laughing about. He fell in step beside Cagalli.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

Are we doing the right thing?" Cagalli asked. There was doubt in her amber eyes.

"About what?" Athrun asked, totally clueless.

Cagalli hesitated for a moment. "About us, Athrun," she finally said. "Face it. You're still married to Lacus. You… you're having an affair with me, technically."

They both stopped walking. Athrun let out a long sigh before he spoke. "I… I know, you're right. But-," he held Cagalli's hand and pressed it on his chest. "-I know who I love, Cagalli, and that's you. Not Lacus, and not anyone else, but you."

The blond-haired woman couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. She looked away from Athrun's emerald eyes.

"We have to be careful," Cagalli said quietly. "You know that, don't you? Until you and Lacus are divorced, _no one_ must see us together."

"I know that," Athrun answered her. "Don't worry about it."

Cagalli gave him a hard punch on the shoulder. "That's what you always say."

Athrun half-smiled. He slipped his arm around Cagalli's waist as they continued walking. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

1: 01 am

Kira, or should I say Shawn, stopped the car in front of the Clyne mansion. He jumped right out the car door and proceeded to let Lacus out.

"Thank you," the pink princess said gratefully.

"For what? For almost getting you killed?"

Lacus merely smiled at Shawn's sarcasm. "Ironically, you made me forget about every negative thing I've been feeling lately," she said truthfully. "I guess you are a good person, after all."

Shawn felt the heat on his face. Lacus had just said something good about him. He tried to smile despite the fact that his heartbeat was now faster than usual.

"Uh, thanks," he said, a bit shakily. "I… I guess I should get going then."

He was just about to turn his back when Lacus stopped him. "Wait," she said. She hugged him. Shawn was in total shock. He hesitantly hugged Lacus back, as if he had never embraced someone before.

Lacus pulled away a moment later and said "Bye." Then she ran to the gate and slipped inside. Shawn still wasn't over the shock. He could faintly smell Lacus's scent on him.

He jumped in surprise when his mobile phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Shawn?" It was Fllay's voice. _Oh no, I forgot to leave a note, _he thought.

"Where are you?" she continued.

"I… I'm on my way there, Fllay," he lied. "I just went out to get some air, that's all."

"Come back okay?" Fllay said, sounding childish because of her drowsiness.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Shawn said, but his mind was taunting him. _That's a lie. That's a damned lie, Frost._

He hung up, but not before telling the voice in his head to shut up. He put the phone back in his pocket. He went back inside his convertible. But before he revved the engine to life, he let his eyes wander to the Clyne mansion. He looked at a window and saw that the lights inside the room had just been turned on. A silhouette could be seen through the curtain.

Shawn saw the curtain being parted. And he saw a girl with long pink tresses looking at the sky, which was now a very dark color, illuminated by millions of stars.

But that wasn't the only thing he saw.

Even from the distance the amethyst-eyed boy could see tears streaming down Lacus Clyne's cheeks.

He really wanted to make her stop, but would she? When Shawn was the very image of the person who made her cry?

Shawn started the car, and, with his vision blurred with tears, drove away.

* * *

a/n: One word. Lousy. I can never write a chapter even 2000 words long. Whyyyyyyyyy! 

I bet you're wondering why it seems as though Athrun and Cagalli have their own world, and Kira/Shawn and Lacus have theirs. I'm gonna fix that. Soon.

Oh well. I might update in the next couple of weeks or so. I have absolutely no clue as to what's gonna happen next chapter. So… uh… sayonara for now? (Dodges flying objects heading towards her and runs for her life)


	10. Arrival of an old friend

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Gundam Seed is not mine. And I'm broke, which proves that I gain no dough for what I'm doing.

a/n: I'm back again! Nothin' much to say, except thanks for the reviews. I'm getting more motivation to continue writing this fic. Anyway, let chapter 9 begin.

Chapter 9: Arrival of an old friend

December 18 CE 77 7:30 am

Siegel Clyne was sitting on his usual chair in the living room that morning, looking through his mail.

Bills, advertisement ads, more bills… then he stopped.

There was a letter for him from Athrun Zala, his son-in-law. Siegel wondered what was inside.

But he really didn't have to wonder long.

_Divorce papers, _he read mentally. His brows furrowed.

"Took you long enough, Athrun," he muttered to himself. It was pretty obvious to him. He knew Athrun loved Lacus, but that love never crossed the line between "just friends" love and "this is really love" love.

"Patrick Zala is dead," he said. "So no one's going to object if I agree to their divorce."

Just then, Siegel heard footsteps from the staircase.

"Father?" Lacus said. "I heard you say something about a divorce…" She let it hang.

Siegel faced his daughter and smiled. "Yes, I did. You and Athrun are going to be divorced."

"Really?" Lacus said. _He must have made up with Cagalli, _she thought. A ghost of a smile could be seen on her face. She was going to see Cagalli again, after two years. This was a great opportunity for Lacus to keep herself busy. After all, it was the only thing she could do to forget everything that happened the other week.

_Me and him..._

"Lacus? Are you alright?"

The pink-haired girl blinked. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm going back upstairs."

Siegel watched her head back up the spiral staircase. From her reaction when her father told her the news, he could say that Lacus didn't love Athrun as more than a friend either. And she made it perfectly obvious this morning.

"Young people," he said to himself. "They're always so hard to make sense of."

* * *

8:05 am

Shawn had his eyes closed, recounting the events that happened. Lacus told him he was a good person. She hugged him. She cried, possibly because of him. And that made him want to tear himself apart. His conscience didn't stop nagging him, even after two weeks. He made her cry…

Was it his imagination or was he smelling pancakes? His ears could hear the distinct sizzling sound of an egg being fried.

The brown haired twenty-two year old opened one eye. Then he opened both eyes. Through the open door he could see Fllay cooking some bacon and eggs. There was pancake on the table.

Shawn sat up. Then he went out of the bed and sneaked up behind the readhead. Fllay was surprised when she felt arms around her waist.

"Hey."

"Shawn! Don't surprise me like that," she said.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it," Shawn said sheepishly. "Thanks for breakfast," he whispered in Fllay's ear.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. Shawn loved that smile. It was what made Fllay Allster different from any other girl. Then again, Lacus's smile was what made _her _different form any other girl too.

_Stop thinking of her, _his mind commanded. Shawn shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Fllay said, her grey eyes showing concern.

Shawn forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm alright. I guess I'm just hungry." He let go of his fiancée and sat on a chair. He looked down at those pancakes and ate them. But even as he looked intently at Fllay while she was cooking, he was thinking about Lacus.

He missed her.

* * *

10:04 am

Cagalli and Lacus were at the patio in the Clyne garden. Lacus had called Cagalli earlier that morning.

"Really? He looks exactly like Kira?" Cagalli asked, her expression of pure incredulity. The pink-haired girl just told her about Shawn Frost, leaving out the details of what happened last night.

Lacus nodded, taking a sip out of her teacup. Cagalli followed. She tried not to wrinkle her nose in distaste. She never liked tea.

"Well… Father did find Kira outside his house when I was two days old," Cagalli said carefully. "Maybe he's Kira's long lost twin or something."

"Maybe," Lacus said, considering the possibility. Again she thought about what happened more than twelve hours ago, between her and Shawn.

_Just when I've been trying to get him out of my mind, _she thought with an inward sigh.

Cagalli tapped her on the shoulder, which snapped Lacus out of her reverie. "Were you listening at all?"

Lacus smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Cagalli. You were saying?"

"What I said was, 'Is this Shawn Frost person exactly the same as the Kira we all know and love?'"

"No, not really," Lacus replied. "Sure, outside Kira and Shawn are like identical twins, but they are way different inside."

"Oh," Cagalli said, not knowing what else to say. Then she blurted out, "Do you like him?"

Cagalli's sudden question made Lacus blush. "N-no. What made you think that?" she said, the red color still on her cheeks.

"Well, he does look like Kira and all," Cagalli said. "And you're blushing."

Lacus shook her head. "You're wrong. I don't like him like that."

"That's what they all say," the blondie muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Lacus asked. Cagalli quickly answered, "Nope, nothing."

Lacus looked at her strangely. "Where's Athrun, by the way?" she inquired, thinking that Cagalli would know.

"Office, I think," she said. Just then, the clouds started to darken, covering up the sun. "Lacus, I think it's gonna rain," Cagalli told Lacus. "We better go back inside."

The blue-eyed girl nodded, "Okay," and both went in the door to the mansion before they could get drenched by the big raindrops.

* * *

12:05 pm

Meanwhile, the subject of the girls' topic earlier was scanning some files on his table. Not one person could tell that he was bored because of the cool and calm expression plastered on his face. But Athrun was definitely bored out of his mind.

The desk phone rang. Rolling his eyes, thinking it was just his secretary telling him about a scheduled meeting with the board of directors or something, he picked up.

"Athrun Zala, speaking."

"Chairman Zala, there's an Yzak Joule here in the reception," Athrun's secretary said. "Should I let him in?"

"Yzak Joule?" Athrun repeated. Memories of the hot-headed kid with white hair resurfaced in his mind. "Yeah, let him in," he said, putting down the receiver. Almost immediately, the door leading outside of Athrun's office opened, revealing a twenty-two year old with cool blue eyes and grayish-white hair.

"Zala," he said with a curt nod. A half-smile made its way to Athrun's lips as he stood up.

"No need to be so formal, Yak."

Yzak's eyes narrowed. "Very funny, Salsa. Too bad I forgot to laugh." This was said with a sneer.

"So, Yzak, it's been years since we last saw each other and waged word wars," Athrun said. "What have you been doing?"

"I came down from PLANT a year ago," he said casually. "I was bored, so I stayed in Europe for a while."

"Where in Europe?"

"You know, Paris, Rome, Germany," Yzak said. "What's it to you anyway? Why are you so keen to know where I've been going?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for little details I can use for blackmail," Athrun said coolly.

"You haven't changed a bit, you a-hole."

"Neither has your mouth."

"By the way, Athrun," Yzak said, his tone getting serious. Athrun knew Yzak would only say his first name when what he had to say was important. "I had a girlfriend once, in Berlin."

"Really?" Athrun said. _Was that the oh-so-serious thing he wanted to say? _He thought.

Seeing Athrun's raised eyebrow, Yzak said, "That's not the important part, Zala. Anyway, I broke up with that bitch when I saw her kissing another guy."

"Harsh," Athrun replied, not seeing Yzak's point.

"Do you want me to tell you the important part or not?" the grey-haired boy snapped. Athrun nodded, wanting him to continue.

"You told me that Kira Yamato died, two years ago, right?" he said. "Well, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what I did."

"What did you see?"

"Don't you get it, Zala? I thought you were smart," Yzak said mockingly. "It was _him_ my ex-girlfriend was lip locking with."

Athrun couldn't believe what he just heard. "Do you mean…?"

Yzak gave him a small nod of confirmation. "Yeah. Either Yamato has a twin, or he's still alive."

* * *

a/n: Okay… that did not come out the way I expected it to. But I did update right? By the way, Dearka and Shiho might come out next chapter, which I'll update in, maybe, Christmas break or something. Well, I'm outta here! 


	11. Don't cry over spilled coffee

Disclaimer: I've been saying this ever since chapter one! I do not own Gundam Seed. Not now, not ever.

a/n: Well, 'tis I again. I really don't think the last chapter was too eventful, was it? (Dodges sharp kitchen utensils) By the way, I've changed some stuff in the previous chappies. You don't have to re-read them though, since I just put in the dates and stuff so I don't get myself - and you guys - confused. Now, on to chapter ten.

Chapter 10: Don't cry over spilled coffee

December 19 CE 77 1:05 pm

That day was a Monday. Nothing was different, really. It was average.

Athrun Zala would probably disagree, though.

It was a day after he and Yzak Joule talked in his office. Yet he could still not get the question out of his mind.

_Is Kira really alive?_ He thought as he shifted in his seat, propping his elbow on his desk. It was impossible. The Coast Guard officials said he was dead, two years ago. _But maybe…_

Flashback…

_April 12, CE 75 12:57 am_

"_Did you find him?" Athrun asked one of the few men wearing a diver's suit. The said diver took his snorkel off. He had a grim expression on his face as he shook his head._

_Athrun's brain seemed to stop working right then and there. His best friend was dead. The person he spent almost all his life with was gone. Gone when he should've still been alive._

"_His body probably drifted to the small underwater trench a little far-off from the bridge," the diver spoke._

"_Can't you get the body?"_

"_That trench, small as it is, is hundreds of feet below sea level. No one can reach the bottom without getting his heart ruptured."_

_It took a few moments for Athrun to realize that fact. Yes, the Orb trench _was _deep. Too deep for anyone to reach the bottom, in fact._

_And what was worse, he knew that it was all his fault. He knew he could've done something. He shouldn't have gone along with the balloon thing…_

_The other man, who had sandy blond hair, patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, he's gone," he said, and walked away._

Howwill Cagalli react? _He thought. He didn't know how or when to tell her. He saw how Lacus had reacted earlier that night, when he broke the news to her. Athrun didn't want that to happen again._

_But he knew he couldn't hide the truth. Not from her._

Athrun shook his head, wanting to forget. He nearly jumped with surprise when the door opened.

"Athrun?" Lacus said, smiling and looking quite weirded out by the raven-haired man's previous action.

Athrun took several short breaths before he spoke. "You… you surprised me."

"Really?" the pink-haired girl said, an innocent look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. So, did you want anything?"

Lacus had a blank look on her face, like she forgot what she came for. But then she brightened, as if remembering what she'd forgotten.

"I just wanted to remind you that we're all going to my house for dinner on Saturday."

Athrun gave her a blank stare. "Huh?"

"You forgot?" Lacus asked, not quite believing it. Athrun _never_ forgot about important things. Especially not_ this_ important thing. "Christmas is five days away, Athrun!"

"I-I knew that," Athrun said, lying. _No wonder why I've been so busy signing papers. Those were Christmas bonuses for the employees, _he thought. He was such a scatterbrain today. In fact, he felt that he had something to tell his friend, but he shook that thought, thinking it was nothing.

"Uh, Lacus, I'm really sorry, but I have to go," he said quickly, standing up.

"You haven't bought any gifts, have you?" Lacus questioned him.

"No," Athrun replied as he walked out the door. Then he went back and told Lacus, "I mean, I did!" before he really went out, leaving a smiling Lacus behind.

_I wonder what Kira could've given me, _she thought as her smile slowly faded.

_Will Shawn give me something for Christmas?_

She blinked. Where did that thought come from?

Lacus shook her head and went out of the room.

* * *

1:45 pm 

Yzak Joule was in a vast mall parking lot, walking towards his car, holding a plastic cup of warm cappuccino.

_Earth is better than PLANT in some ways, _he thought. _But not in others._

For one, in Yzak's opinion, the trees, the air, the sun, they were natural on Earth and not in PLANT. Then again, the space colonies seemed to have more advanced technology than on Earth, probably because the people who had real intelligence decided to stay in space than on their home planet.

"There's no use trying to figure out which place is better," he said aloud. "It would be just a waste of-,"

The grey-haired man couldn't finish because someone had bumped into him, causing the cup of cappuccino to spill on his polo shirt.

Yzak was speechless as he watched the big brown stain start to spread. When it didn't spread anymore, Yzak turned his narrowed eyes at the person who was the cause of his newly awakened irritation.

"You just ruined my shirt!" he said hotly. "Do you know how much this cost?"

The person he was talking to was standing up, as she had fallen on the ground after the collision. She tucked some strands of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Gee, thanks so much for helping me, mister," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would I help you, anyway? You caused this stain!" Yzak said, pointing to his expensive - but now ruined - Lacoste shirt.

The girl, who seemed to be a little younger than Yzak, had deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Hey, there wouldn't be a stain if you just drank your coffee before you came here," the girl retorted. She pulled out some crumpled bills from her pants pocket while Yzak gave her a dirty look.

"Here," she said, handing the bills to Yzak. "Get it dry-cleaned."

The girl suddenly ran past him. "Hey! Come back here!" Yzak hollered. She didn't seem to hear him. He saw her head to the entrance of the mall.

_Well, people on Earth are no different from people in PLANT, that's for sure, _he thought, as he muttered profanities under his breath.

Yzak hurriedly took his polo shirt off and thanked the heavens that he was wearing an undershirt.

He decided to take the girl's advice. He went back inside the mall, heading to the dry cleaners.

* * *

1:44 pm

Dearka Elsman went down on Earth from Aprilus One on vacation. Recently though, instead of vacationing he was "babysitting" his nineteen-year old cousin. Call him a worrywart or whatever, but Dearka was just concerned since her cousin, Shiho, was pretty much living alone, since she ran away from home sometime ago. Long story.

Anyway, Shiho was running late for her part-time job because of her exams that day. The tan boy volunteered to drive her to the mall.

"Thanks, Dearka," Shiho said, when they were in the parking lot. "What would I do without you?"

She didn't wait for her cousin's answer. She went out of the car and bolted like her life depended on it.

Dearka decided he wanted to cruise the mall, too. _Besides, _he thought. _I might see Yzak here._

Five minutes after he went inside the mall doors, he saw Shiho. He quickly went to where she was. Dearka looked at his watch. It was now 1:50 pm.

"Shiho," Dearka said. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"They fired me," she answered. "Said they can't tolerate my tardiness any longer."

"Didn't you tell them about your midterm?"

Shiho nodded. "They said they can't tolerate excuses either."

"Well, good riddance to Seven-Eleven then, huh?" Dearka said. "You'll find another job, no sweat."

"Yeah, I guess," Shiho replied, not really believing it.

* * *

2:15 pm

Shawn Frost was in his temporary office, which was in Munchausen electronics, Orb branch. He was pretty much doing nothing but reading newspapers. Then an article caught his eye.

It was a shot of him and Lacus in Shawn's car. It was during the other night, when he took the pink-haired girl to the lake. Yet it was the article itself that really got his attention.

"The successors of the two biggest business tycoons in the world were seen together the other night at about twelve o' clock midnight," Shawn read. "Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, is a married woman, while Shawn Frost, the adopted son of Mwu La Fllaga of Munchausen electronics, is engaged. Could these two be having… an… affair?"

_Oh no, _he thought. This was going to stir up a major scandal. Who knows how many people had read this already?

_What if Fllay knows?_

Shawn grabbed his mobile phone from the table and dialed a number. It rang once, and then someone picked up.

"Good afternoon, this is Clyne enterprises. What can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to Miss Lacus Clyne… I mean, Mrs. Zala please?" he said. "This is Shawn Frost."

"She's out at the moment, but I can direct you to her mobile number, if you want."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

A moment later, the other line rang again. This time, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lacus, it's me," Shawn said. "Listen, can I meet with you somewhere? I don't think I can talk about this by phone."

On the other line, Lacus was wondering what "this" could possibly be. "Okay. Bo's Coffee Shop, then. The one at Heather Street."

"Okay." He pushed the end call button.

_You're just using this as an excuse to see her, _the little voice called conscience said to him. _Isn't that right?_

_No, you're wrong, _the brunette mentally retorted. _It's just coincidence._

Or maybe that was just what he _wanted_ to believe.

* * *

2: 23 pm

Yzak was out of the dry-cleaners, wearing his newly washed and dried polo shirt. He was just about to get back to the parking lot when he saw a familiar blond whose hair was impossible not to notice.

"Hey, Dearka!" he called. The blond-haired man turned around.

"Yzak! So you've been here all year?"

"No," Yzak replied. "I was traveling. And I still am. What brought you here?"

"I _was_ traveling too, but my plans sort of got canceled when I decided to look after my cousin," Dearka said, pointing to a brown-haired girl whose back was turned to them. She was busy with her cellular phone or something.

"Cousin? You never told me you had a cousin on Earth."

"You never asked," he said with a smirk as he walked away towards the girl, who didn't seem to look anything like him.

In fact, that girl looked just like…

"Yzak Joule, this is Shiho Hahnenfu," Dearka introduced.

"It's you!" Yzak and Shiho said together when they caught each other's eyes.

The tan twenty-two year-old looked uncomfortable. "So I guess you both know each other."

"Oh no, I have absolutely no idea who she is," Yzak said sarcastically, glaring at Shiho. "I didn't even know it was her who ran into me and spilled my cup of cappuccino all over my shirt."

"Hey, I was in a hurry!" Shiho retorted. "I got fired from Seven-Eleven because of you!"

"You know, there are people staring at us," Dearka said. "Why don't we just talk this over calmly, over an espresso, perhaps?" _So much for introductions, _he thought, as a big sweat drop appeared behind his head.

"I don't think so," Yzak said. "I'm getting out of here."

"Be sure you don't come back," Shiho said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Like I care."

"Whatever," Yzak said, walking away from them.

"Who does he think he is?" Shiho said, facing Dearka. "Just 'cause I spilled his coffee on his shirt doesn't give him the right to… to…" she trailed off, not knowing what words to use to describe what Yzak did, exactly.

"Don't mind him, he's just a hothead," Dearka assured her. "But he's really a nice guy."

Shiho gave him a skeptic look. "Nice? If it was opposite day, then maybe I _would_ believe you."

Dearka half-smiled and said, "If you get to know him, you'll see that I'm right."

"Wanna bet?" Shiho challenged. Dearka's smile turned into a smirk.

"How much?"

* * *

2:25 pm

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Lacus said, walking to where Shawn was standing, which was in front of the double doors leading to the coffee shop. "I brought some friends, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." No sooner had Shawn said that, someone else spoke.

"So it is true, what Lacus said," the blue-haired man behind Lacus said. "You _do _look exactly like him."

* * *

a/n: Two thousand words! I think this chapter is the longest in the history of this fic. Well, hope this is okay. Sorry for the cliffie though. I'm not sure I can update this week though. By the way, are Shiho's eyes purple or blue... or something? I'm not really sure. 

P.S.: Merry Christmas to y'all!


	12. Breakup and blackmail

Disclaimer: Okay, yeah, Gundam Seed won't ever belong to me as long as I live.

a/n: Hey, people! Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing in that other oneshot I made even though it was kind of… uh, rushed. Well, I'll be leaving you with this chapter 'kay?

Chapter 11: Breakups and blackmail

December 19 CE 77 2: 25 pm

"Yes, some people tell me the same thing," Shawn replied to the blue-haired man.

"Oh, Shawn, this is-," Lacus said, but the brunette cut her off unintentionally.

"Athrun… Athrun Zala," he said. Athrun looked at him with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Lacus asked. Shawn blinked. _How _did_ I know?_ The name just entered his mind, like a little of his memories were resurfacing.

"Um… I've heard about him from my friends," he lied.

"Pleased to meet you," Athrun said, extending his hand, which Shawn shook.

Just then, a sleek black convertible stopped in front of them. A blond-haired girl got out.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to stop by the hospital and see how my father's doing and…" She looked at Shawn.

"Oh, hi, I'm Cagalli," she said with a smile. _Wait, that's the guy Lacus told me about, _she thought. _The one who looks like Kira._

"Shawn."

"I think we should get inside now," Lacus said. "It's starting to snow again."

Everyone else agreed.

Once they were all seated, Lacus asked her question.

"So, Shawn, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shawn would've felt better if they were in private. He didn't want anyone else to know about the article in the tabloid he'd read earlier.

_Then again, they are her friends, _he thought. _And Athrun is her husband. _

"Well I... I saw this article in a tabloid about us having an… affair," he said, a little shakily. "I'm afraid something might come out of this."

"What are we going to do?" Lacus asked Athrun, Cagalli and Shawn.

"It's just a tabloid, Lacus," Cagalli said. "No one really takes those things seriously."

Athrun agreed. "She's right. We should just leave it alone. Still, I think it helps if we don't do anything suspicious." He looked from Shawn to Lacus, as if his statement was directed to them.

Lacus forced a smile. "Everything's going to be fine, right?"

_I hope so, _Shawn thought. _Because I have a feeling this isn't the end of it._

"So, Shawn, is it?" Athrun said. Shawn nodded. "I heard you have a fiancée."

"Yes, that's right."

"What if I tell you that she was cheating on you a year ago with my friend?"

Lacus and Cagalli looked quite surprised at what Athrun just said.

Shawn looked at him, his eyes a little narrowed. "Is this… a joke?"

"No joke," Athrun said. "She was two-timing. Yzak said so himself."

"Fllay wouldn't do that."

"And how are you so sure, Mister Frost?" Athrun said coolly.

"I just _know_, okay?" Shawn said in a low voice, trying to conceal his anger. _How dare he say something like that about Fllay?_ He thought.

"Do you really trust her that much?" Athrun went on. "Listen to me. I'm telling you this because I want to help you. You shouldn't put all your trust in her."

Shawn's hands clenched into fists. And before he could stop himself, he punched the blue-haired twenty-two year old in the face.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried.

"I think that was too much, Shawn," Lacus said. She gasped as Athrun suddenly landed his own punch on Shawn's nose.

"Athrun, stop it," Cagalli said. "It was your fault for pushing it, anyway."

Athrun's eyes were fixed on Shawn as he spoke. "I was trying to help him, and what does he do? Ungrateful little-,"

Before he could say anything else, Shawn stood up, grabbed his collar and dragged him outside.

"Listen, you," Shawn said, dropping Athrun on the ground. "What do you have against her?"

"Aside from the fact that she cheated on my friend, nothing," Athrun replied, getting to his feet, dusting off dirt from his clothes.

"She wouldn't do anything like that at all!"

"Really?" Athrun said with a snort. He saw a couple in a car a few meters away, making out. _Careless blokes_, he thought. _They left the window open._

Shawn followed his gaze. He noticed that the girl who was doing "it" with the guy had long red hair.

Just like…

"Fllay!"

* * *

December 20 CE 77 7:00 am 

"_Come on, Shiho," Yzak said, still holding her hand. "We're gonna be late for class."_

DEE-DEET! DEE-DEET!

Shiho sat up very suddenly on her bed when her alarm rang.

_That was a dream? _She thought. _But..._ _It seemed so real. Not that I actually _like_ the guy. Ugh, whatever._

Shiho rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, the dream she had about Yzak still fresh in her mind.

Meanwhile, Dearka was on the phone with Yzak.

"If you think I'm going to apologize for what happened at the mall yesterday, you're _sadly _mistaken," Yzak said, obviously being sarcastic. "I just called to ask if you knew any good law schools I can enroll in."

"Law school?" Dearka repeated. "And why, pray tell, would you want to go to law school, when we both graduated from our computer engineering course two years ago?"

"That's none of your business," Yzak said coldly.

The tan boy ignored his friend's last comment. _This is perfect, _Dearka thought, a smirk on his face. _I can play matchmaker _and_ get a hundred bucks. Yzak and Shiho will thank me for this… someday._

"Dearka, you still there or what?" Yzak demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Dearka said. "And yes, I do know a good school in Onogoro."

* * *

7: 52 

The brown-haired girl took a sip out of her coffee, while trying not to make it obvious that she was staring at the guy at the counter of the school campus coffee house, _again_. Just then, she saw someone she really did not want to see. He was at the counter, blocking her view of the oh-so-cute college senior-slash-coffee guy.

_Déjà vu, _she thought. _Hopefully he won't see me and will just scram._

Unfortunately, Yzak _did_ see Shiho, and seeing as she was the only one he knew, he went to her table.

"Hey," he said, stiffness evident in his tone. He sat on the chair across Shiho.

"Let me guess. You study here now, don't you?" Shiho said.

"Yeah, but I'm starting school tomorrow," he replied.

_At least it isn't complete déjà vu, _the nineteen year-old thought as she eyed the man across her.

"Show me around."

"What?"

"You heard me," Yzak said gruffly. "I want you to show me around. This school is big, and it's not impossible for me to get lost."

"I have stuff to do," Shiho replied. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in her dream, when she _did_ say yes to him.

"Like what?" Yzak retorted. "Stare at the guy at the counter over there, and hope that he'll notice you?"

Shiho's cheeks turned beet red at his statement. "N-no!" she stammered.

"I thought so," Yzak said coolly. "You know, you're really making it obvious you have a crush on him by staring at him all the time."

"No, duh," Shiho said, the blush slowly disappearing. "Almost _every girl_ who has a crush on him comes here everyday just to take a look at him."

Now that Shiho had mentioned it, the coffee shop did seem a little crowded. Yzak looked around and saw at least one girl occupying almost every table he saw. Some of the girls were dreamily staring at "coffee boy" and others were trying to hide the fact that they, too, were dreamily staring at "coffee boy."

"Point taken," he said when he looked back at Shiho. She was drinking the last of her coffee.

"And about that tour," Shiho said. Yzak looked at her expectantly. "No."

Yzak let out a derisive snort. "Figures."

"Besides, I have class in a few minutes," she said, looking at her watch. She stood up and took her laptop. "See you later," she said, walking away.

"Hey, you're just gonna leave?" Yzak said, following her.

"Uh-huh. I have priorities."

"Okay," Yzak said. A smirk appeared on his face. "I'm gonna have a talk with Mr. Cutie over there at the counter and tell him all about you."

Shiho turned around. "You wouldn't-,"

"I will if you don't show me around after your classes."

Shiho let out a defeated sigh. "All right already."

"Great. See you later, then," Yzak said, that smirk still on his face as he turned around and walked to who-knows-where.

"I hope there isn't a later," Shiho muttered, walking to the school building across the coffee shop.

* * *

_December 19 CE 77 2: 25 pm_

"_Fllay!" Shawn shouted. He couldn't believe what he had just seen._

_The two people in the car stopped dead. The red-haired girl pushed the guy away from her and went out of the car._

"_Shawn! I…It's not what you think, it's-,"_

"_How could you, Fllay?" Shawn said in an uncharacteristically low voice._

"_Let me explain!"_

"_HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled._

_By now, Cagalli and Lacus had reached the spot in the parking lot where Athrun was._

"_I'm sorry!" Fllay said. "I didn't know what I was doing anymore." Tears started streaming down her cheeks._

"_I'm breaking up with you," Shawn said coldly._

"_Please, Shawn, you don't have to do this," the redhead said, trying to take a hold of Shawn's hand. He pushed her away quite forcefully and looked at her like she was a piece of mud stuck in his shoe._

"_Don't touch me."_

"_Athrun, what's this all about?" Shawn heard Cagalli ask Athrun, who looked at the brunette. He shrugged._

"_I guess I've been proven right," he said. "You had to find out the hard way."_

"_Leave me alone," Shawn mumbled, walking past Athrun, but not before hitting his shoulder with his own._

2: 04 pm

Shawn was at his office. He knew Fllay was in his hotel room, packing her stuff.

A year ago, Shawn had thought that if Fllay and he ever broke up, he wouldn't be able to take it. Yet now, when it actually _did_ happen, he didn't feel that way. Perhaps it was because of the other person he had labeled as "special". And who else would that be but Lacus Clyne?

His phone rang, making Shawn shove everything he was thinking about to the back of his mind. He looked at the display on the mobile phone. It was Lacus.

"Hello?"

"Shawn, hi," Lacus said, in that usual cheerful voice of hers. "I was just wondering. Do you want to come to my house for Christmas? It'll really be great if you would come. You know, to patch things up with Athrun."

"I don't know, Lacus. I have to think about that," Shawn replied, not really wanting to see Athrun Zala again after what happened between them yesterday.

"Call me when you've made your decision, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye," Lacus said, hanging up.

Shawn took a deep breath. He had four days to decide on this. Though he did want to go, his pride just wouldn't permit it.

_I still have four days, _he thought. _I'm sure I can decide in less time than that.

* * *

_

4: 22 pm

"If he's coming, then count me out," Athrun said. "If he sees me, I might as well say goodbye to my nose."

"Athrun, don't be a big baby." Cagalli, of course, said that.

"I am _not _being a big baby," the raven-haired man said stubbornly. "I'm being realistic."

They were at Lacus's house, in the living room.

Cagalli prodded at Athrun's nose. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Big baby."

"I am _not_!" Athrun retorted.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Lacus said, the usual smile on her face. "I called Shawn. He said he's going to think about it."

"I hope he says no," Athrun said.

"Hey, give him a chance, will you?" Cagalli said. She pointed an accusing finger at Athrun. "Besides, it was your fault you had to be so straightforward about the whole 'your-fiancée-was-and-still-might-be-cheating-on-you' thing."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm terrible when it comes to beating around the bush," Athrun said with a sarcastic tone.

"Cagalli does have a point, Athrun," Lacus said. "About giving Shawn a chance, I mean," she added.

"I'll think about it," Athrun said.

"I can't believe you, Zala. When I'm right, you don't believe me. But if _Lacus_ says I'm right, you believe her."

"She's just more… persuasive than you are, that's all," Athrun replied. "No big deal."

Lacus watched the bickering couple with interest. Ever since Athrun and Cagalli got together, Lacus had noticed one thing: The more they fought, the more they grew stronger. Strange, but true enough.

The pink-haired girl almost envied them.

Almost.

* * *

a/n: Well, that wraps up chapter eleven. After eleven chapters, Fllay and Shawn a.k.a. Kira break up. You're probably thinking, "Finally!" Fllay won't take it lying down though. But that's going to be until later in this story. 

By the way, "All Because of a Mistletoe" was just Shiho's dream in this fic, so it didn't actually happen. Well, that's it. See ya later! Wait, I can't exactly see you can I? Guess not.

P.S.: Have a very happy - and probably noisy - New Year! Watch out for fireworks, okay?


	13. We meet again

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and not to me.

a/n: Well, first off, I'd like to wish y'all a happy new year. Though, yeah, it is kinda late. Well, whatever. I'll just shut up and you can read chapter twelve now.

* * *

Chapter 12: We meet again

December 20 CE 77 2: 10 pm

"This is the World lit. Classroom," Shiho said, pointing to the large brown door at the end of the hallway, which was currently closed. "And," she cocked her head to the direction of two white doors, "Those are the bathrooms."

She heard Yzak snort. "Well, duh. It's pretty obvious. There _are _signs that say 'Male' and 'Female'."

Shiho turned around. "Why are you so intent on pissing me off?" she said with barely concealed anger.

Yzak gave her a mock surprised look. "Am I pissing you off? So sorry, I didn't know."

"This is payback, isn't it?" the brown-haired teen said, realizing the truth. "You're doing this because of that coffee incident."

"Yeah, right," Yzak scoffed.

"That is so childish," Shiho added, a smile on her face. "You, a twenty-two year old, would actually do something like that?"

"I'm not doing _anything_," Yzak said angrily.

"That's the end of the tour," Shiho said, changing the topic. "You can go now, Joule."

The pale-skinned man rolled hi eyes, as if to say "Whatever", turned his back on her, and left.

"I am so glad that's over," Shiho muttered to herself. She was just about to walk away to the door leading to the outside of the building as well when she heard Yzak's voice.

"Great job, Joule, really great job," she heard him say as he walked down the hallway. She trailed behind him, while being careful not to be noticed.

"You express affection for a girl you like by pissing her off," he continued. "She obviously hates you to the ends of the earth."

Shiho stopped herself from gasping. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

The grey-haired man broke to a trot and went out the door, still muttering incoherent words. He was fast; Shiho couldn't catch up.

"_You express affection for a girl you like by pissing her off."_

Was he referring to _her_? Did he _like_ her?

_Nah, it must've been someone else, _she thought. _Yeah, that's right. It's someone else. Nothing to worry about. I'm still gonna win that bet._

Shiho didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

2: 15 pm

Dearka was walking down the street. He decided to actually get out of his cousin's apartment to go toMcDonalds. His stomach was craving only one thing: fast food.

He went in line and impatiently waited for his turn. Moments later, he was at the front of the line.

"What will you have, sir?"

Dearka thought that voice was familiar, or maybe I was just his imagination. Besides, he wanted food and he wanted it right away.

"Um, I'll have the quarter pounder, some large fries, and a coke," he said. He finally looked at the woman who was taking his order. "And extra pickles… Miriallia?"

Mirialla Haww was Dearka's girlfriend when they were in high school. But the former had to move to Orb with her family during their sophomore year, which also happened to be the year Yzak moved from Orb to the latter's school. They decided to end their relationship right before Milly left. Both of them weren't exactly keen on having a long-distance thing going on.

The other girl looked surprised as well. "Dearka? So it really is you."

"I never thought…" he trailed off, unable to say more.

"My shift's almost over," she said. "We can talk later. Do you want extra pickles on your burger?"

"Y-Yeah."

A quarter pounder and fries later, Dearka saw Mirialla coming to his table.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked, sitting across Dearka.

"Er… nothing," the tan twenty-two year old said nervously. "So, uh, how are you? We haven't seen each other for years."

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Same here," Dearka replied. He was just about to hold Miriallia's hand but she moved it away.

"What's wrong?" the blond-haired man asked. "Don't you want to get back together?"

The orange-haired girl shook her head. "I-,"

"Miriallia!" a guy with brown, curly hair called. "There you are." He sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Who's that?" he said, when he caught Dearka's eye.

"Oh, that's Dearka Elsman, my friend in high school. Dearka, this is Tanner Johnson, my boyfriend."

* * *

December 24 CE 77 9: 02 pm

It was four days later. The Clyne garden was full of people that night. Mostly, the visitors were Siegel Clyne's acquaintances form work, but Cagalli and Athrun were there as well.

"He's not coming, is he?" Cagalli said to Lacus, who raised her eyebrow, wondering who "he" was.

"I was talking about Shawn. He's isn't coming, is he?" Cagalli repeated.

"I guess he's not," the pink-haired woman replied.

Just then, the two girls saw Athrun head towards them, two wine glasses in hand.

"I know you don't drink wine, Lacus," Athrun said. "So I just took two. And I really don't think Frost is coming."

Lacus glanced at the door leading to the mansion, hoping that Shawn would suddenly appear there. She really wanted Athun and him to settle their differences.

Or maybe she wanted something else.

* * *

9: 04 pm

Shiho was drinking a cup of hot cocoa. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth the blessed drink brought her.

Her moment of satisfaction was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Shiho's eyes snapped open. She put down the mug on the coffee table, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole.

She couldn't believe who it was. Yzak Joule.

She opened the door, none too gently.

"What do you want?"

"I called Dearka a while ago. Told him I was coming. Where is he?"

Shiho pointed to a brown door. "Your boyfriend's in there."

Yzak's face instantly contorted into that angry expression Shiho was starting to get used to. "He is _not _my boyfriend. He's a boy-friend. Those are two very different things."

"Sounds the same to me," Shiho answered with a shrug.

"This is payback for what I did a while ago, isn't it?" Yzak said.

"Nope," the brown-haired girl answered. "Sometimes it's just fun annoying people with problems in controlling their temper."

Yzak took a deep breath and counted from one to ten before he spoke. "I'll wait for Dearka here. I don't want to have to go into the pit you call his room."

"Whatever," Shiho said, grabbing her mug and sitting on the sofa. She turned on the TV.

Yzak sat beside her, his anger slowly disappearing. He looked around. _This place isn't so bad, _he thought. He saw a small Christmas tree in a corner, with some gifts under it. There were Christmas balls on the tree, and there was a star on top, which was lighted by a light bulb inside it.

Yzak took a glance at the girl beside him, who was flipping the channels with the remote, trying to find something good to watch. For a while the switching stopped to some kind of soap opera, where a couple was kissing. But then the channel changed to ESPN.

Shiho decided to stop there. There was a football game on.

She tried not to think about what she just saw in that soap opera. She didn't know why, she just didn't.

"Hey, Shiho," Yzak said. "I was wondering…" He inched his face closer to her cheek. He was just about to whisper "Where's your bathroom?" in her ear, when Shiho turned her head to look at the twenty-two year old. Their lips made contact for the first time.

Yzak slipped an arm around Shiho's waist, wanting her to get closer. The nineteen year-old tried to resist, but she found herself giving in to him as Yzak deepened the kiss.

They both fell on the sofa, and that was when Shiho realized what she was doing. She pushed Yzak away as hard as she could.

Her cheeks were a deep crimson. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she almost shouted.

"It was your fault you had to face me," Yzak retorted. "I was just gonna ask where your bathroom was."

"Oh, so you thought kissing would give you an answer?"

"No! It was just an accident, okay? Besides, you liked it."

"No, I didn't!"

"What is going in here?"

Yzak and Shiho turned to look at Dearka. "Nothing," they both muttered.

"I heard something about kissing," Dearka said, a smirk on his face, which irritated both Yzak and Shiho.

"No you didn't!" Shiho said quickly. "I said 'hissing'."

"Riiight," Dearka answered, unconvinced.

"Yup, that's what she said," Yzak spoke, playing along with Shiho. "Hissing."

"Oh, puh-leeze. Just say you kissed so we can get on with our lives."

"Dream on!" Yzak and Shiho said together.

* * *

9: 10 pm

Shawn looked at himself in the large mirror in the hotel room. He couldn't do anything about his hair, which was untidy, as usual. But he was dressed in a nice black tuxedo and a blue necktie. And his shoes were spotlessly clean and shiny.

He was, in one word, perfect.

When the brunette was satisfied with how he looked, he picked up his mobile phone from his bed and went out the door, closing it behind him.

After Shawn made his way to the elevator, and then to the hotel lobby, and then to his car, he got his car key form his pants pocket and started the engine.

From the rearview mirror, he saw that there was a black car following him. He wasn't alarmed, because he knew that that was his bodyguard driving.

But then he noticed that there was another black car following the first one. It was trying to overtake the other car.

Shawn picked up his phone and dialed the number of his bodyguard's phone.

"What is it, sir?"

"Watch out for that black car, Rufus," he warned. "It's tailing us."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, another black car suddenly stopped in front of him, blocking Shawn's path. The other one blocked Rufus's car as well.

Shawn got out of his convertible. Rufus and his fellow bodyguards went out as well.

Without warning, men in black went filing out of the two black cars, heading towards the amethyst-eyed young man.

Shawn clenched his fists. Adrenaline was rushing in him. He ran to the nearest henchman and gave him an uppercut. The man fell, unconscious.

Dodge, kick, dodge, punch. Dodge again. He landed a hard kick on another man's stomach.

Most of the henchmen were down, thanks to Shawn's guards.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

Then a scream.

Another gunshot.

And Shawn's vision turned black.

* * *

a/n: Another cliffie! Sorry, I just couldn't resist. And I apologize for the crappy fight scenes. Um... sayonara for now!

P. S. : The official pairings in this fic are KiraLacus, AthrunCagalli, YzakShiho, and DearkaMiriallia. But I'm pretty sure you already know that! Well, I'm really out of here.


	14. I'm still here

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed will not be mine no matter how hard I try. And I'm too lazy to prove myself wrong, anyway.

a/n: Yes, that cliffhanger was suspenseful wasn't it? Now you get to find out what happened to our Shawny. Er… I mean, one of our main characters.

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm still here 

December 25 CE 77 1: 10 am

He opened his eyes, with a little difficulty. And all he saw was white.

The walls, the floor, hell, even the bed he was lying on. They all had one color: white.

_What am I doing here?_ He asked himself.

Then, in a flash, everything came back to him. Everything that had happened before he slipped away from consciousness.

_December 24 CE 77 9: 30 pm_

_Shawn thought he had seen a shadow behind one of the trees near the sidewalk. But he gave no notice to it as he twisted the arm of one of the men that wanted to hurt him. That was until he saw the black object the shadow was holding and aiming at him._

Move! _Shawn's head screamed. But he was frozen. His legs felt numb. It was as if Shawn was a deer standing in he middle of the street, and the shadow was the big truck that was about to hit him._

_Shawn saw someone lunging at him, tackling him to the ground at the same time the mysterious person shrouded in darkness pulled the trigger._

"_Gideon!" the brunette shouted. Gideon, one of his other bodyguards, had taken the shot. There was blood gushing out from below the back of his shoulder. Gideon rolled off Shawn and lay on the ground, barely conscious._

_Shawn stood up, running to the shadow, wanting to know who it was, and wanting to get revenge for shooting Gideon._

_Bad idea._

_The man with the gun shot him, making him stumble to the ground. There was a smirk on his face as he walked away to his limousine, which was a few blocks away from where he had stood._

_The young man lay sprawled on the ground. He heard a laugh, which he was sure belonged to a man. But who was he? He couldn't answer; he had no idea._

_All Shawn knew was that his eyelids were suddenly becoming heavy, and so he closed his eyes, the evil laughter still ringing in his head._

A woman clad in a white uniform and a nurse's cap entered the room, making Shawn's thoughts evaporate.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. Before she could say more, Shawn spoke.

"Where's Gideon?"

"Oh, Mr. Sinclair? He's in room one hundred and seventy-eight, sir," the nurse said politely.

"Is he okay?"

"He sustained a lot of injuries besides his gun shot, so it will take time for him to recuperate. But he'll be fine."

"Can I see him?" Shawn asked, even though the nurse had barely finished her sentence. He sat up, forgetting that he was injured. He winced at the pain in his stomach. The nurse quickly went to his side.

"I don't think you can, Mr. Frost," she said. "Besides, it's one o' clock. I don't think he'd want any visitors."

"Now, lie still," she went on, placing the clipboard she'd been holding to the small coffee table in the room. She took out the thing used to check a person's blood pressure and placed the strap around the brown-haired man's arm.

And Shawn stared into space, thinking about something else.

He'd failed Lacus. He didn't get to go to the Clyne mansion. And worst of all, he couldn't tell Lacus what happened to him, since it would be bad publicity if the news leaked. He wouldn't care less about the media, but he didn't want Mwu to know anything about it.

Shawn had that feeling again. And as always, it wasn't good.

That person was going to come back and finish the job of killing him.

* * *

2: 02 am 

Everyone who had attended the party was gone by then. Everyone except Athrun and Cagalli, who were sitting on metal chairs in the garden, drinking wine. Lacus was with them of course, sipping on a glass of lemonade instead of wine, which she never really liked to drink.

Cagalli was on the verge of getting drunk, while Athrun remained sober, since he knew the blondie was, in fact, going to get drunk.

They started their conversation hours ago, and their topics went from constellations to animals, to music, and so on. But Lacus had no idea why Shawn Frost and Kira Yamato had become the subject of their discussion.

"I mean, really," Cagalli said, managing to speak in her normal voice despite her current state. "Kira and Shawn? You take one look at them both and you're like, 'They're like twins!' But when you look at their personality, pretty much _everything_ is different."

"You're right about that," Athrun agreed, bringing his hand to his still-hurting cheek, where the brunette had planted his fist on days ago. "But Frost does have some similarities with Kira."

"Like what?" Lacus said.

"Well," Athrun replied. "I noticed that he's really concerned about you, just like Kira was before. If I didn't know better, I'd think he likes you."

Lacus opened her mouth to speak, but Cagalli spoke first. "I really think _you _would know what Shawn and Kira's similarities are better than anyone, Lacus," she said.

"Why would I?"

"Because you know both of them."

"I can't really tell if they do have similarities," Lacus lied, not wanting to point out what she did know. "They're both such opposites."

"Well, obviously, Kira always kept his word. Shawn probably doesn't," Cagalli said, taking her wine goblet for another sip.

Athrun stopped her, taking the wine glass away while saying, "You were pointing out a difference, not a similarity. And by the way, you've drunk too much."

"No I haven't," the amber-eyed young woman retorted, taking the wine glass back.

"I wonder why he didn't call," Lacus said, not realizing that she had said her thoughts aloud. "He said he would."

"Like Cagalli said," Athrun replied, "He didn't keep his word."

"Something might be wrong."

"Maybe Shawn and Fllay made up and they're spending their Christmas in their hotel room," Cagalli theorized, a smile - that was becoming a smirk - on her face.

"Not likely," her boyfriend said. "You _did_ see how he broke up with that redhead."

Athrun and Cagalli did not notice that Lacus was not listening to their talk anymore. She was still wondering if something might have happened to Shawn.

And her gut confirmed it.

* * *

2: 06 am 

Shiho leaned back on the sofa, still watching ESPN. She, Yzak and Dearka had opened their gifts two hours ago. And right after that, Dearka went to his room again. Yzak had asked Shiho, in his not-so-polite-way, why the tan young man was, in Yzak's own words, "hibernating in his room like a grizzly bear in winter".

"Something about his ex-girlfriend in high school who dumped him for another guy," Shiho had answered unenthusiastically. After that, no conversation took place between them.

She tried to stay awake watching the baseball game, but her eyes were slowly closing. After a while, she decided to give in. She fell asleep, her head leaning on the top of the sofa.

Yzak took another glance at her. He remembered the kiss they shared a few hours ago. And a smile - that rarely appeared on his usually frowning or smirking face – appeared on his lips.

He saw Shiho's head tilt to the left as he watched. He wondered what he should do.

With a trembling hand, he gently moved Shiho's head so it rested on his shoulder. He put some brown strands of stray hair behind her right ear.

And he continued to watch the baseball game, as if he'd never done anything.

* * *

3: 00 am 

Tanner. Tanner Johnson. Her boyfriend. Dearka couldn't believe it.

He never thought he'd see Mirialla again, and he really wanted to see her, but now that he did, he wished he didn't have anything to do with her.

He wanted them to pick up where they left off in high school only to be told that she loved someone else.

The twenty-two year old was staring at the ceiling. He had his arms folded behind his head.

Sure, that Tanner guy was handsome, hell, he was hot. But Dearka knew Milly only belonged to him. He might seem selfish, but then again, all humans are selfish about _something_.

Dearka was wondering how he'd get Miriallia back. Away from Tanner.

"He has to get out of the picture," he said aloud. For a moment he thought about a lot of possibilities except killing. And then he knew.

He was going to bring down Tanner's reputation. The best way he knew how.

* * *

8: 01 am 

Usually, Lacus Clyne would be awakened by the ringing of her mobile phone's alarm clock, but this time the ringing of her telephone woke her up.

"Clyne residence, Lacus Clyne speaking," she said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Lacus, it's me," a familiar voice said. "Shawn."

"Oh, hi, Shawn," Lacus replied, forcing her voice to sound cheerful despite what she really felt: stood up. "Why did you call?"

"I wanted to apologize," Shawn said. "I really wanted to accept your invitation, but my father came here for a surprise visit. I was busy, so I couldn't call you."

Shawn hoped Lacus would buy it. His excuse _was_ convincing, after all.

"Oh? Then how come I wasn't informed that the chairman of Munchausen electronics was in Orb?"

"It was a surprise. Mwu never wants a big fuss about him when he comes to a place. He likes things private."

There was silence on the other line.

"Lacus?"

"What really happened, Shawn? I'm sorry, but I don't believe what you just said."

This time the silence was on his line. Lacus waited patiently. Her gut was right. It always was.

"I'm not sure you should know."

"Are you afraid I'm going to tell anyone?"

Shawn, with a little hesitation, said, "Yes, I am."

"Then don't be. I won't even tell Athrun and Cagalli."

The amethyst-eyed man decided to tell Lacus. He did owe her big time for standing her up last night.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Someone…" his voice faltered.

"Someone what…?"

Shawn tried to find his voice. He did. "Someone ambushed me. I got shot at."

Silence again.

"Lacus?" Shawn said again. "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one who's asking you that." Lacus said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'll go there. If you want," she replied.

"No, you can't," Shawn said, dissuading her. "If you do, people will start wondering."

He was right. The tabloid Shawn had told her about already worried her. She really didn't want a repeat of that.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you at work."

"Yeah. I'll see you." He hung up.

Lacus closed her eyes briefly. _He was ambushed, _she thought. _He could've died._ _No, he can't die. Not like Kira._

_Please be okay, Shawn.

* * *

_

January 15 CE 78 8: 00 am

It was three weeks later when Lacus saw Shawn again. He didn't look like he sustained any injuries. Then again, he _did _have twenty-one days to recuperate.

"Mr. Frost," Lacus said, her mood cheerful as usual. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Shawn said, returning the pink-haired girl's smile. As his smile faded, he said, in alower voice, "Can we talk?"

"Okay."

Lacus went towards the elevator, with Shawn following.

As soon as the elevator closed after they went in, Shawn spoke.

"Listen, Lacus, I don't think I can see you that much anymore," he said. "Someone's after me. And if that someone knew that we're friends, he might target you next."

"How do you know that that someone is a 'he'?" Lacus asked, pressing the button for the eighteenth floor.

"Believe me, I know. I just don't know who he is."

"Do you really have to stay away from me? Can't you just have added security or something?" Lacus said. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Shawn out of her sight if someone was after him.

"I can't risk it, Lacus," he said, as lavender eyes met light blue ones. "I don't want you involved. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lacus looked at him more intently. Athrun's voice was in her head.

"…_he's really concerned about you, just like Kira was before_…"

"… _I think he likes you…"_

"I guess it has to be done, then, Shawn," she said, when she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. So, I guess this might be my last day… with you."

"We really should be spending it somewhere other than here," Lacus said, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. She brightened. "How about the beach?"

"Are you sure we can get out of work?"

"We can make up for it later," Lacus said, pressing the button just as the elevator opened. The elevator closed again, this time descending.

"Okay then," Shawn replied, trying to sound nonchalant, when inside he was jumping for joy. Lacus was going to the beach. With _him_. Shawn felt like a teenager all over again, although he didn't exactly remember how he felt when he was a teen.

This was going to be the happiest day of his entire love life. Or at least, the best day of his love life that he could remember.

* * *

a/n: Well, next chapter Shawn and Lacus are going to go and relax at a resort. Gee, how lucky can they get? By the way, I just snagged the OC Tanner from Phil of the Future. So if any of you guys watch POTF, you'd know what he did to Keely, and he might do the same thing here. 

Anyway, since exams are coming, I won't be able to update any earlier. But I'm working on it. Well, outta here!


	15. Tis nothing but a memory

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed or anything related to it is not mine. And the song "Forever" belongs to the Ambassadors. Cebuano bands rock!

a/n: I am so so so so sorry for being seemingly dead for uh… three months. Family problems, you know, and then I had to relocate myself. And the bad part is, I don't have a pc to play around with anymore. I can only go to net cafes once a week too. Oh woe is me. So please don't clobber me to death… please?

Chapter 14: 'Tis nothing but a memory

January 15 CE 78 8:40 am

_I may burn out like a candle and I may pass away_

Shiho Hahnenfu tried - hard - to focus on answering her test paper. But it seemed the only thing she could think about was a certain grey-haired young man. The said man was sitting two seats to the left of Shiho, intensely focused on his test.

_Come on, I have to finish this,_ the brown-haired teenager thought. But Shiho's thoughts kept wandering, and so she ended up reading the same line over and over again.

_Oh no, this can't be happening, _Shiho said to herself. _No, it can't be true._

_I may fall just like a shooting star but my heart will stay_

But she'd read enough teen romance novels to know that thinking about just one person of the opposite sex when she wasn't supposed to meant something was wrong with her.

_I'll be yours until forever, forever I'll be true_

Denial couldn't help Shiho now. She just had to accept the truth.

_God help me, _she thought. _I think I'm falling in love with Yzak.

* * *

_

8:42 am

_To the promise I have made from the day that I found you _

Dearka straightened his shirt collar as he trudged down the sidewalk. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about two things: One, that after what he saw during Christmas day, he was sure Shiho was falling for Yzak, which would mean Dearka would win their little bet. And two, that "Operation: Get Milly Back and Make Tanner Look Bad" was about to commence.

Dearka Elsman was sure he was one lucky guy. He was also sure Shiho would thank him someday for getting her and Yzak together.

Too bad Shiho didn't look too happy during Christmas day.

_She might want to kill me before she'd even think about thanking me though, _the tan young man thought.

_December 25 CE 77 7:32 am_

_Dearka was awakened by the early morning rays of the sun that went through his open bedroom window and warming his face._

_He opened his eyes and didn't bother wiping the dirt off them. He had a feeling he should be in a hurry for something._

_And when Dearka opened his bedroom door, he knew the cause of this "feeling"._

_Shiho and Yzak, who normally stayed at least a hundred feet way from each other, were lying _together_ on the sofa. Somehow they managed to be comfortable even in the limited space._

_Shiho's head was on Yzak's shoulder, and her hand on his chest. And Yzak's arm was around Shiho's waist._

Fork the money over, cousin, _Dearka thought gleefully, a grin appearing on his face. He went over to the sofa and without warning, pounded his fist on the sofa's arm as hard as he could._

"_HEY! WAKE UP, YOU LOVEBIRDS!"_

_Just as Dearka expected (or hoped, to be more appropriate), the grey-haired man fell off the sofa and hi this head against a leg of the table in front of him._

_Shiho, meanwhile, looked like she was about to faint. She hadn't fallen off, but she was sitting down, staring at nothing in particular._

_Then she looked at Yzak, who was glaring at Dearka, ready to hit him on the head._

_But before he could do that, the only teenager in the apartment let out an ear-splitting scream._

"_Shiho, relax!" The blond-haired man shouted, trying to make himself heard over Shiho's screaming. "It's not like you _made out_ with Yzak, right?"_

_Shiho fell silent. Yzak took the time to stand up. He was just about to give Dearka a little pep talk about surprising people enough to give them heart attacks when Shiho screamed again._

"_This _can't_ be happening!"_

"_Will you _shut up_?" Yzak yelled. "You're gonna break your windows with all that noise!"_

"_Not to mention our ears!" Dearka added._

"_I'm going through an emotional problem here!" Shiho retorted. "Besides, this is _my_ place! I get to do _whatever_ I want here!"_

"_Fine, whatever," Dearka said, dropping the topic completely. "But listen, we have to talk."_

"_Talk?"_

"_Uh-huh," he said, dragging Shiho away to his room._

"_Okay, cousin, hand it over," Dearka said, holding out his hand. "I win the bet. And I've seen the evidence."_

"_What? No way! I just fell asleep, that's all! And next thing I know, Yzak was there."_

"_Yeah right," the older of the both of them said, rolling his eyes. "Just give me the hundred grand."_

"_Mom and Dad haven't given me my allowance yet."_

"_Okay, I'll give you two weeks. But you are so dead if you don't pay up."_

Dearka went inside the McDonald's fastfood chain where Miriallia was working. He wasn't there for Milly however; he planned to follow Tanner when he went out.

The young man saw Tanner wave goodbye to Milly (which made Dearka's blood boil, no doubt) and walked to the door. The blond stood up from where he had just seated on and followed Milly's boyfriend out.

Dearka hadn't tailed Tanner far when he saw the curly-haired guy approach a brown-haired girl whose hair was as straight as Shiho's. In fact Dearka would've mistaken her for Shiho if he didn't see the girl's green eyes and olive skin.

He pretended to just casually walk by them, but stopped to hear vital parts of their conversation.

And what he heard wasn't at all what he expected to hear.

* * *

8:51 am 

_Forever you're in my heart even if we're apart_

"Here," Lacus Clyne told Shawn, who immediately stepped on the brakes. "It isn't classy, but it's a beautiful beach."

_I say forever I'll be yours, forever I'll love you_

Shawn spoke. "This beach… It's abandoned, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Lacus answered. "It's pretty obvious. No one's in here, after all."

_I say forever I'll be yours, forever I'll love you_

The brunette took the key out of the ignition and went out of the car. He then opened the passenger door ad let Lacus out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shawn said, giving Lacus a small smile. He took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

_My love will never fade away even if I die_

They both ran till they were aware that they were stepping on sand. Shawn took his hoes and socks off, and Lacus her sandals.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of guilty that we're leaving work to have a good time," the pink-haired young woman said, still panting a little.

"Well," Shawn said, also panting, "This was your idea, after all."

"I just don't like the idea of us not seeing each other for a while," Lacus answered. "It won't be the same."

_And I will love you until the end of time_

"Yeah," Shawn agreed, glad that Lacus _seemed_ to care for him, at least as a friend. "It won't, will it?"

"Shawn, we aren't here to be serious," Lacus said, starting to run to the shallow part of the water. "You won't be able to catch me if you keep dwelling in your thoughts!"

Shawn ran after her. "I just gave you a head start!"

_Even without your smile_

They were both laughing and splashing like little kids. But then a bigger-than-average wave swept over them, knocking both Shawn and Lacus off their feet.

_So hear me please, I beg you_

They were both shocked to find themselves in such an awkward position. Shawn was on top of Lacus, his hands on either side of Lacus's shoulders. Lacus, meanwhile, was looking up at the brunette. Her eyes wandered to Shawn's left ear, where she saw an almost unnoticeable scar.

She realized that Kira himself had a small scar at the edge of his left ear. Right at the spot where Shawn's scar was.

Was it just coincidence? If it was, then this was a really big one.

"Lacus? Something the matter?" Shawn asked. He was feeling uneasy in the position he was in, but didn't move an inch.

"That scar on your ear, where did you get it?"

"A few years ago, a cat jumped me and one of its claws grazed my ear," Shawn explained. He had dreamt about it once. In fact, Lacus was there when it happened…

_Don't walk away, I need you_

"Shawn, could you… um…"

"Oh, oh yeah," the lavender-eyed man said, quickly getting off of Lacus. "Sorry."

_To stay with me and be by my side_

The blue-eyed young woman was still thinking about what Shawn had said earlier, about the cat incident. It was exactly the same as how Kira had gotten the scar, back when they were in twelfth grade. She knew. She saw it happen.

Athrun had said Kira's body was never found because it probably fell into the Orb trench.

But maybe Kira couldn'tbe found because he _didn't_ drown.

Because he wasn't dead.

It could be possible that Shawn _was_ Kira, yet he didn't seem to remember a thing about the past.

"Shawn? When we first met, did you ever have a feeling that you already knew me?" Lacus dared to ask.

"What? What kind of a question is that?" Shawn said, taken off-guard by the suddenness of Lacus's question. And just as suddenly, he knew: Lacus had put two and two together. And that was something Shawn didn't want.

"You're thinking I'm Kira," Shawn said. "Listen, you can't force me to be Kira just because I look like him.

_Hold my hand and we'll work it out, until_

"I'll admit it, I've been having these weird dreams," Shawn went on. "I dreamed of you before I even knew who you were. Almost all my dreams were memories. Mostly of you, in fact. Yes, Lacus, I know I'm Kira Yamato."

All this information seemed to overwhelm the woman.

She sat on the sand. What Shawn had just told her was slowly sinking in.

_So it is true, _she thought. _Kira and Shawn is just one person after all._

_Forever I'll be yours, forever I'll love you_

The lavender-eyed young man sat beside her.

_I say forever I'll be yours, forever I'll be true_

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" Lacus said quietly.

"Because I don't want to live Kira's life," Shawn answered. "I haven't completely remembered everything there is to remember. And I plan to keep it that way. I am who I am now. I have everything Kira doesn't. The only thing he has that I don't is your heart."

_My love will never fade away, even if I die_

"What… What are you talking about?"

"My identity might have changed, but my feelings for you are still the same," Shawn admitted. "It's the only thing I wasn't able to change. And something I don't plan to change."

_And I will love you until the end of time_

The brunette waited for an answer. When he got none, he spoke again.

"See, I don't want you to love me because I remind you of someone you treasure. I want you to love me because of who I am. And if you keep thinking of Kira when you think of me, then you'll never who I am, and how different I am from Kira."

Lacus sighed. She looked up at the sky. There was a group of seagulls flying together. The sun was high in the sky, giving heat to the deeper parts of the sea.

_Even without your smile_

"I'm getting really confused," the princess-like woman said. "First of all, I don't even know if I should call you Shawn or Kira. Second of all, both of you are important to me, so you can't just tell me to let go of Kira, because that would mean giving part of you up, as well." As she said this, tears started to make their way down to her cheeks.

"As much as I don't want to make things hard for you, Lacus, you'll have to choose between a memory and a real person," Shawn told her. He stood up and started to walk away. "Call me when you make your decision."

Just as Shawn turned around, he saw something shiny glint against the glare of the sun's light. It was a gun. But it wasn't aiming at Shawn. The target was someone else.

"Lacus! Look out!" Shawn yelled, running back to Lacus and shielding her form the incoming bullet. Shawn could actually feel the wind of the bullet as it blew past his back.

"You okay?" Shawn asked as he got off of Lacus for the second time that day. He looked at the place where he'd seen the gun. He saw a man wearing a black trench coat lose himself in a crowd of people on the street. He wanted to give chase, but he remembered that he wasn't alone.

He looked back at Lacus, who nodded. She was pale-faced, but the color was slowly coming back to her face.

"I should take you home," Shawn said. "Can you stand?"

This time, Lacus shook her head. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Don't get offended or anything, okay? But I think I'll have to carry you."

"Carry me?"

Shawn nodded and took Lacus, bridal style, to the convertible they had ridden to get to the beach, where they were _supposed_ to have a great time.

Both didn't say a word on the ride to Lacus's home, except when Shawn told Lacus to call Athrun to pick her up so someone could take proper care of her.

It wasn't until Shawn's car stopped in front of the Clyne mansion when the brunette spoke again.

"My offer still stands."

Just then, Athrun Zala appeared, with Cagalli Yula Attha right behind him.

"Lacus, what happened?" Athrun asked, approaching the car.

"I just sprained my ankle, that's all," Lacus said, giving both Athrun and Cagalli her I'm-okay-don't-worry smile.

"We'll carry you in then," Cagalli answered. She looked at Shawn. "Thanks for bringing her back here." _Though I'm pretty sure you have something to do with this,_ she thought.

Shawn just nodded curtly. As soon as Athrun had gotten Lacus out of the car and had her riding on his back, he said, "I have to go," and drove away without another word.

"What's _his_ problem?" Athrun muttered.

"Would you mind telling us what just happened?" Cagalli said, getting very curious.

"It's a long story," was all Lacus said.

"Oh, do tell," Cagalli answered. We have a lot of time, you know."

Lacus cast an almost mournful look at the street where Shawn's car had gone. She sighed.

_So hear me please, I beg you_

"I'll tell you about it inside."

_To stay

* * *

_

a/n: Whew… my fingers are getting really sore. Well, that was chapter 15. Wow. Pretty long. At least for me it is. I guess now y'all will have even more questions huh? Like who the hell was that guy who tried to kill Lacus? That'll be answered soon enough. But not too soon or everything will be spoiled. Until my next update! (I promise, this time it won't take three months!)


End file.
